Here for you
by m13a
Summary: "J'en ai marre de te fuir," murmura-t-elle, ses yeux brillants de larmes. "Je...J'aurais dû le réaliser plus tôt, mais-" Il stoppa ses pleurs d'un baiser. "Tais-toi, Amy," murmura-t-il en retour, s'éloignant d'elle, avant de l'enlacer à nouveau. Amy Wyman n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un travail bousculerait sa vie, mais il a suffit d'un certain Weasley pour qu'elle change d'avis. CW/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**HERE FOR YOU**_

**par wisegirl2772**

**traduction de m13a**

**L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK. Rowling.**

**L'histoire et les OC ont été créés par wisegirl2772.**

**Chapitre 1**

La sorcière leva les yeux sur le château devant elle, le soleil laissant apparaître quelques reflets roux dans ses cheveux bruns. Elle regarda autour, les yeux équarquillés, profitant de la vue sur la tour, et sa simple mais élégante beauté. Inspirant brusquement, elle ferma les yeux de plaisir, tout en respirant l'air frais venant du lac, se souriant à elle-même. On se serait cru dans un rêve, ou un livre pour enfants. C'était presque irréel. Ça ne semblait même pas possible, mais c'était vraiment, vraiment là. Tout ceci existait réellement, et pas seulement dans sa tête rêveuse de sorcière.  
Attrapant la bandoulière de son sac fermement, Amy Wyman se baissa pour prendre le reste de ses bagages, les tirant a côté d'elle alors quelle s'approchait de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

Même si cela ne faisait pas si longtemps que ça qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans une école de magie, elle n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi imposante et inspirante que celle ci. Elle avait, de son côté, étudié à l'Institut de Sorcières de Salem, à Danvers, dans le Massachusetts. Même si cet endroit avait été la maison de l'horrible Salem, dont les mésaventures avaient noirci l'histoire de l'Amérique, l'école en elle-même était construite de briques rouges rassurantes, et avait accueillait environ deux cent sorcières. Après avoir passé sept ans de sa vie dans une école ayant pour but d'apprendre à de jeunes sorcières comment utiliser pleinement leur potentiel magique, Amy avait décidé de consacrer sa vie à apprendre aux autres ce qu'on lui avait enseigné. Et cela ne faisait pas de mal qu'elle s'entende bien avec les adolescents non plus.

C'est cela, bien sur, qui avait conduit Amy là où elle était aujourd'hui. Sur la requête du directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, le sorcier estimé, Amy avait laissé son ancien travail à Salem en tant qu'assistante de professeur pour venir à Poudlard enseigner les Enchantements. Le dernier professeur, Fillius Flitwick, avait décidé que son temps de professeur était révolu, et qu'il ferait mieux de passer son temps à voyager à travers le monde, avant que ses élèves ne le rendent fou. Enfin, c'était ce que Flitwick lui avait dit pendant son entretien pour le boulot.

De toutes façons, Amy ne se préoccupait pas trop du changement qu'impliquait le déménagement en Angleterre, car cela signifiait seulement pour elle de quitter ses parents trop invasifs, et ses embêtants frères et sœurs, qui aimaient passer leur temps à s'occuper de sa vie, plutôt que de la leur. Ça avait toujours été son rêve de vivre a l'écart de sa famille, et l'Angleterre était certainement préférable. Elle avait toujours dit à ses parents, étant adolescente, que si elle n'était pas devenue une sorcière, elle serait probablement partie dans une université en dehors de l'état.

Alors qu'elle approchait de l'entrée de l'école, Amy leva les yeux vers les mots qui ornaient la grande porte. 'Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus', soit : N'embête jamais un dragon endormi. Amy sourit doucement à l'humour particulier des sorciers. Ayant atteint la porte, Amy tendit la main pour toquer, avant de s'arrêter. 'Est ce que je dois toquer ? Ou bien est ce que je peux juste ouvrir la porte ?' Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un, qui pourrait lui montrer par où aller, mais malheureusement, personne n'était visible sur la pelouse bien verte. Alors, sans y repenser à deux fois, elle ouvrir sa main, et pressant sa paume sur la lourde porte en bois, poussa doucement.

La porte s'ouvrit sans résistance, révélant à Amy un immense hall avec de hauts plafonds, et des torches encastrées dans les murs. Alors qu'elle marchait dans l'entrée, ses sacs posés sur le sol, elle observa le vaste hall, les rangées d'armures debout devant les murs, et les tableaux, se parlant entre eux joyeusement. Elle rit légèrement, mémorisant tout ce qu'elle voyait autour d'elle, et elle se demanda si chaque personne qui entrait ici ressentait la même chose. Entendant des bruits au loin, Amy rassembla ses affaires et traversa le hall, tournant sa tête vers la source du bruit et admirant les murs de pierre, qui semblaient raconter une histoire. Puis, soudainement, Amy se retrouva face à une porte, cette fois ouverte, qui l'invitait à entrer. Elle laissa ses sacs en dehors de la pièce, en entra doucement dans une grande et accueillante salle.  
La première chose qu'elle vit fut les tables, quatre longues tables adjacentes les unes aux autres. La deuxième chose fut le plafond. Oh Merlin, le plafond... Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir était du bleu. Le bleu du ciel quelle avait tout juste laissé en entrant dans l'école. Le bleu du jour, dégageant de la chaleur et de la joie. Le plafond, enfin il n'y avait pas de plafond, juste un ciel bleu, avec quelques tâches grises, était magnifique. Le gris des nuages d'orage qui approchaient rapidement, annonçait l'arrivée de l'obscurité. Du froid, du désespoir, et malgré la chaleur de ce jour de septembre, elle frissonna sous son cardigan.  
"Comment allez vous, Miss Wyman ?" demanda une voix derrière elle, cassant le calme qui s'était installé autour d'elle. Amy se retourna rapidement pour voir qui lui avait parlé, la sortant de ses pensées. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait un homme âgé, avec une longue barbe blanche, et de petites lunettes en demi-lune. Il était habillé d'une longue robe violette, et dégageait une impression de dignité assez forte. Il avait l'air d'un homme avec une sagesse que seule l'âge peut apporter. Il semblait avoir un air non seulement de sagesse et de savoir, mais également de gentillesse.

"Pardonnez moi si je vous ai surprise, Miss Wyman. " il s'excusa, sa voix légère et un peu amusée, mais également totalement sincère. "Mon nom est Albus Dumbledore, et je suis le directeur de Poudlard. "  
"C'est un honneur, monsieur, je vous l'assure. " répondit instantanément Amy, étant le plus polie possible. Il était, après tout, son patron. "Je pourrais me présenter, mais on dirait que vous savez déjà qui je suis. "  
"Mais bien sur, Miss Wyman. " dit Dumbledore avec humour. "Vous êtes Amy Wyman, née à Chicago, Illinois. Vous êtes la seule sorcière parmi vos frères et sœurs, et vous avez étudié à l'Institut pour Sorcières de Salem, où vous étiez première de votre classe, préfète, puis préfète en chef. "  
"C'est une honte que je n'en sache pas autant sur vous !" rit Amy, secouant la tête doucement à l'énoncé du directeur. "Mais c'est un vrai plaisir. "  
"Le plaisir est pour moi. " sourit Dumbledore. "Mais peut être que cette conversation ferait mieux de se poursuivre dans mon bureau ?" Il se tourna, bougeant ses mains âgées en direction du hall derrière lui. Amy lui sourit encore une fois, regardant brièvement le plafond-ciel, avant d'emboîter le pas au sorcier. Elle s'arrêta pour récupérer ses sacs, avant d'être interrompue par Dumbledore.  
"Ah ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. " Amy posa de nouveau le regard sur lui, alors qu'il montrait vaguement de la main ses bagages. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, ses sacs avaient disparu.  
"Bon, je pense que l'on peut y aller alors. " commença Amy.  
"Oui, répondit Dumbledore, on peut y aller. "

* * *

Voilà le début de l'histoire écrite par wisegirl2772, et publiée en anglais sur ce site (liens dans mes favoris). J'espère qu'elle va plaire à quelques personnes au moins, car j'aime vraiment traduire cette histoire, elle est plutôt mignonne, sympa et assez 'réaliste' pour le monde d'Harry ! A bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

_**HERE FOR YOU**_

**par wisegirl2772**

**traduction de m13a**

**L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK. Rowling.**

**L'histoire et les OC ont été créés par wisegirl2772.**

**Chapitre 2**

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée d'Amy à Poudlard, et la sorcière était maintenant assise anxieusement à la table des professeurs dans la Grande Salle, à côté de ses nouveaux collègues. A la place du jeans et du pull qu'elle portait à son arrivée, elle était habillée d'une robe bleue pervenche, et était en pleine conversation avec l'un des professeurs assis à côté d'elle. Ils attendaient l'arrivée des élèves, qui avait apparemment été retardée par la pluie qui tombait à seaux. Le ciel, qui était juste un instant auparavant d'un bleu clair avec une nuance de gris, se retrouvait couvert de nuages noirs, des éclairs déchirant la nuit.

"Les élèves seront là d'une minute à l'autre. " commenta le professeur à côté d'elle, dont le nom lui échappait (quelque chose a propos d'un plante). Amy la regarda un moment, une question sur le bout des lèvres, mais elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée massive des étudiants de Poudlard.

Cela commença avec seulement quelques élèves, puis des groupes plus importants entrèrent. Tous les élèves étaient habillés en noir, et juste un instant, ils ne formèrent plus qu'un, un ensemble d'enfants revenants de vacances. La foule se divisait lentement, et Amy regarda les robes des élèves se changer en rouge, bleu, vert et jaune. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un moment sur les étudiants en bleu, observant leur façon de se tenir, presque avec un air suffisant d'intelligence. 'Serdaigle', elle se rappela, repensant au contrat qu'elle avait lu durant son trajet jusqu'ici. 'La maison dont je suis la directrice'.

Ses yeux restèrent sur eux encore un moment, avant quelle ne se mette à scanner les autre maisons. Au milieu des élèves, elle aperçut quelques fantômes, parlant avec les adolescents, et voyageant d'une table à l'autre. Alors que ses yeux parcouraient l'assemblée, son regard fut attiré par un groupe d'élèves à la table rouge. Il n'y avait rien de particulièrement extraordinaire à propos d'eux, mais quelque chose semblait différent. Il y avait juste... quelque chose, et elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Mais avant qu'elle ait le temps d'inspecter plus intensément ce groupe, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent. Alors que tout le monde se tournait vers le fond de la salle, le Professeur McGonagall, une femme plutôt âgée, avec laquelle Amy comprit vite qu'il ne fallait pas s'amuser (ou alors, pas trop), apparut, suivie d'une longue file de petits élèves trempés, qui semblaient attendre leur répartition.

McGonagall s'avança dans la salle, faisant un signe de tête vers ses collègues, avant de placer un tabouret sur le sol, avant de sortir un vieux chapeau de sorcier troué.  
Amy s'installa plus confortablement dans sa chaise, légèrement penchée afin d'avoir une meilleure vue sur la scène. Ceci était apparemment la manière dont les élèves étaient répartis, une autre chose qu'elle avait lu pendant ses recherches sur l'histoire de Poudlard. Alors qu'elle attendait que la voix de McGonagall appelle le premier élève,la sorcière fut surprise d'entendre une vieille voix déraillante entamer une chanson. Elle n'était pas exactement sûre de la source de cette voix avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que tous les yeux de la salle étaient posés sur le vieux chapeau. Elle réalisa alors que c'était le chapeau qui chantait la chanson.

"Voici un peu plus de mille ans  
Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringant  
Vivaient quatre illustre sorciers  
Dont les noms nous sont familiers:  
Le hardi Gryffondor habitait dans la plaine,  
Pouffsouffle le gentil vivait parmi les chênes,  
Serdaigle le loyal régnait sur les sommets,  
Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais  
Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve,  
Le projet audacieux d'éduquer des élèves,  
Ainsi naquit Poudlard  
Sous leurs quatre étendards.  
Chacun montra très vite  
Sa vertu favorite  
Et en fit le blason  
De sa propre maison.  
Aux yeux de Gryffondor, il fallait à tout âge  
Montrer par dessus tout la vertu de courage,  
La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence  
Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science,  
Pouffsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné,  
Tous ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés,  
Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,  
Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition.  
Ainsi, tout au long de leur vie, ils choisirent leurs favoris,  
Mais qui pourrait les remplacer  
Quand la mort viendrait les chercher ?  
Gryffondor eut l'idée parfaite  
De le déloger de sa tête,  
Les quatre sorciers aussitôt  
Me firent don d'un cerveau  
Pour que je puisse sans erreur  
Voir tout au fond de votre cœur  
Et décider avec raison  
Ce que sera votre maison. "

Les élèves assis à leur tables respectives se mirent à applaudir, et Amy les suivit, comme la plupart des autres professeurs. Elle observait attentivement McGonagall qui détachait un rouleau de parchemin; celui ci se déroula jusqu'en bas de sa robe de sorcière.  
"Lorsque vous entendrez votre nom,vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Quand le chapeau annoncera votre maison, vous irez vous assoir à la table appropriée." dicta McGonagall avant de commencer à lire son parchemin. "Ackerley, Stewart!"

Amy regarda curieusement le jeune garçon s'approcher du tabouret, plaçant avec hésitation le chapeau sur sa tête. La sorcière ne pouvait pas vraiment voir l'expression du garçon, mais elle supposait qu'il était plein de nervosité et d'anxiété alors qu'il attendait d'être répartit. Un moment se passa avant que le chapeau ne crie "Serdaigle !", et Amy applaudit bruyamment avec tout le monde, s'appuyant sur le haut dossier de sa chaise, contente d'assister au reste de la répartition à partir d'ici.

La répartition pris environ vingt minutes, et alors que le dernier élève se dirigeait vers la table des Pouffsouffles, Amy lança un regard vers le Professeur Dumbledore, qui, comme attendu, se tenait debout devant toute la population de Poudlard. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse une sorte de discours, comme un geste de "bon retour à l'école", mais étonnamment, il ne parla que très peu.  
"J'ai seulement deux mots à vous dire", annonça-t-il haut et fort, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre avec un sourire. "Bon appétit !"

Amy regarda autour d'elle les montagnes de nourriture apparaître magiquement, et elle commença à manger.

Ce ne qu'après que le dessert ait finalement été servi qu'Amy se retourna vers Dumbledore, qui était une fois de plus debout, faisant cesser immédiatement les bavardages autour de lui.

"Alors! Maintenant que nous sommes tous rassasiés, je vais vous demander votre attention, et faire quelques remarques.  
M. Rusard, le concierge, m'as demandé de vous rappeler que la liste des objets interdits à l'intérieur du château s'est étendue, et qu'elle inclut les Yo-yos hurleurs, les Frisbee à dents de serpent, et les Boomerangs à mouvement perpétuel. La liste complète comprend trois cent trente sept objets, il me semble, et peut être consultée dans le bureau de M. Rusard."

Amy sourit en entendant cela, consciente que les élèves consultant cette liste ne seraient que très peu.

"C'est aussi un plaisir pour moi de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur d'Enchantements, Professeur Wyman, qui sera également la directrice de la maison Serdaigle, au vu du départ en retraite du Professeur Flitwick."

Des applaudissements cassèrent le silence régnant dans la Grande Salle alors qu'Amy se levait, sa robe s'enroulant autour d'elle gracieusement, et elle sourit, faisant une signe de main vers la table des Serdaigles. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait, Dumbledore continua son discours.

"Comme toujours, j'aimerais vous rappeler à tous que la forêt est interdite aux élèves, comme son nom l'indique, et que les visites à Pré-au-Lard sont réservées aux troisièmes années et plus. "  
Amy aurait juré avoir entendu des grognements à cette phrase, et elle sourit un peu, se rappelant combien désobéir aux règles était tentant.

"C'est aussi à moi que revient la lourde tâche de vous informer que la coupe de Quidditch inter-maisons n'aura pas lieu cette année."  
Tous les yeux de la salle se posèrent sur le sorcier, et Amy se tourna également vers lui, avant d'observer les élèves. Chaque personne présente affichait un air de consternation pure, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Dumbledore continua malgré le silence imposant qui s'était installé parmi les étudiants.

"Ceci est dû à un événement qui commencera en octobre, et se déroulera tout au long de l'année scolaire, prenant une grande partie du temps et de l'énergie des professeurs. "  
Amy laissa presque échapper un grognement lorsqu'elle entendit cela, mais elle savait quelle se devait de rester le plus professionnelle possible.  
"Mais je suis sûr que vous allez tous énormément l'apprécier. J'ai donc le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que cette année, à Poudlard-"

Des éclairs traversèrent violemment le plafond, suivis de près par le grondement du tonnerre qui éclata à travers la pièce, seulement recouvert par le claquement des porte de la Grande Salle. La foule se tourna pour fixer l'homme, dont le visage déformé était caché par l'ombre de l'entrée.

Alors qu'il traversait la salle, la tête de chaque élève, chaque professeur et chaque fantôme le suivit, observant son pas boiteux, lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant Dumbledore. Quand il fut assez près de la table des professeurs, Amy pût distinguer son visage scarrifié, et son œil, d'un bleu électrique, qui bougeait frénétiquement dans son orbite.

Tout le monde l'observa alors qu'il se déplaçait jusqu'à son siège, et qu'il commençait à se servir dans les différents plats.

"Je vous présente également notre nouvel enseignant de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Professeur Maugrey. "  
Cependant, à la place de la belle ovation qu'avait reçu Amy, personne excepté Dumbledore et le gardien des lieux, Hagrid, n'applaudit l'étrange arrivant, qui d'ailleurs ne remarqua pas ce qui était en train de se passer, trop absorbé par sa nourriture.

Dumbledore se racla la gorge avant de continuer encore une fois son discours.

"Comme je le disais, nous allons, pendant les prochains mois, avoir l'honneur d'accueillir un événement très excitant, un événement qui n'a pas eu lieu depuis un siècle. C'est à mon grand plaisir que je vous informe que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se déroulera à Poudlard cette année. "  
"Vous PLAISANTEZ !" , s'exclama une voix pleine d'humour. Alors que la salle se remplissait d'éclats de rires, Amy chercha l'auteur de la blague, et le trouva finalement (même si ce n'était pas très dur, avec les regards qu'il recevait de chaque côté de la Grande Salle). C'était un garçon, dans les environs de dix-sept ans, qui était assis dans la section rouge - la table des Gryffondors. Il avait des cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, et son visage était parsemé de petites tâches de rousseur. Assis à côté de lui, se tenait un garçon avec des traits identiques.

"Non, je ne plaisante pas, Mr Weasley", dit-il. "Mais si vous aimez la plaisanterie, j'en ai entendu une très bonne cet été. C'est un troll, une harpie et un farfadet qui entrent dans un bar..."

Amy, quoique assez curieuse de savoir ce qui pouvait amuser le grand Dumbledore, fut reconnaissante lorsque McGonagall s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge.

"Euh, c'est vrai...", dit Dumbledore. "Le moment n'est peut être pas venu de..."  
Et il continua, parlant de l'événement aux élèves, leur expliquant exactement ce que cela signifiait, et bien sur, les prévenant des potentiels dangers.

Pendant son discours, Amy se déconcentra un peu, étant donné qu'elle avait entendu la même chose quelques heures plus tôt. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle vu les élèves se lever qu'elle réalisa que le directeur avait cessé de parler. Elle regarda autour d'elle les élèves quitter la Grande Salle, et elle se leva également, souhaitant bonne nuit aux autres professeurs, et quittant enfin la salle.

'Bon, pensa Amy. Cette année va certainement être très, très intéressante.'

* * *

Merci encore de lire ! Et merci à wisegirl2772 ! Et aussi à JKR !


	3. Chapter 3

_**HERE FOR YOU**_

**par wisegirl2772**

**traduction de m13a**

**L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK. Rowling.**

**L'histoire et les OC ont été créés par wisegirl2772.**

Chapitre 3

C'est inutile de préciser qu'aucun élève n'était prêt pour la reprise des cours. C'est également inutile de préciser qu'aucun professeur n'était prêt non plus pour ce nouveau début d'année. Ils auraient tous préféré passer du temps dans leur lit, mais au contraire, ils devaient se battre contre eux même pour ne pas céder à l'endormissement, que la chaleur favorisait.

Les élèves de Poudlard devaient en effet, ce matin-là, se lever, même si aucun d'eux ne semblait réellement préoccupé par le fait d'arriver à l'heure à leur premier cours. Ce qui était vrai, mis à part pour les élèves de sixième année ayant Enchantements dès le matin. Ils n'auraient pas osé arriver en retard, pas avec un nouveau professeur devant lequel il fallait faire bonne impression.

Au moment où la cloche sonna, tous les élèves étaient assis, leurs affaires sur le bureau devant eux, tous préparés pour la première heure.

Tous, excepté le professeur. En fait, ce professeur avait quasiment cinq minutes de retard. En tout cas, assez de retard pour que les élèves se retournent et commencent à discuter entre eux.

Lee Jordan se tourna vers les jumeaux sur sa gauche. "Eh, Fred", murmura-t-il. "Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait s'éclipser avant que la prof arrive ?"

"Peut-être", murmura Fred en retour. "Allons-y, sortons d'ici." Fred se leva, rassemblant ses affaires, avant de faire un signe de tête à George et Lee qui s'apprêtaient à le suivre. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient du fond de la classe, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et la jeune professeur entra dans la salle.

"Enfin!" s'exclama t-elle, un large sourire sur son visage. "J'ai cherché cette classe pendant des heures!" . Elle rit, d'un rire scintillant, avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et son regard se posa enfin sur le trio infernal. Elle observa leurs sacs, ouverts, et les feuilles qui en sortaient. "Vous allez quelque part, les garçons ?" demanda-t-elle, un sourcil levé.

Cela prit un moment aux trois garçons avant de répondre. Ce n'était pas vraiment à cause de l'arrivée surprise de l'enseignante, mais plus par rapport aux vêtements qu'elle portait. À la place de la robe traditionnelle que tout les professeurs portait, elle avait une petite robe fleurie, qui montrait une bonne partie de ses épaules et de ses jambes. Pas besoin de le dire, les garçons était légèrement distraits. Lee, Fred et George échangèrent un regard, avant de se retourner vers leur professeur. "Bien sûr que non !", s'exclamèrent-ils ensemble.

L'enseignante les regarda, un peu septique, avant de doucement hocher la tête. "Oui, bien sûr que non.", approuva-t-elle, mais les garçons virent une étincelle dans ses yeux, qui les convaincs qu'elle ne les croyait pas.

"Bon, eh bien dans ce cas, vous feriez mieux de retourner à votre place. ", ajouta-t-elle.

Le trio acquiesça rapidement avant de se diriger vers leurs sièges et de sortir à nouveau leurs affaires. Amy secoua la tête de désolement, avant de marcher jusqu'au devant de la salle. Elle posa son sac sur le bureau qui lui était réservé, avant de se retourner pour faire face aux élèves de sa classe.

"Bonjour ! Je suis le Professeur Wyman, et je vous enseignerait les Enchantements cette année." Amy sourit à la classe. La plupart des élèves lui retournèrent son sourire, mais quelque-uns d'entre eux étaient toujours abasourdis par sa tenue. "Étant donné que c'est mon premier jour à Poudlard, je pense que je devrait me présenter un peu plus. "Amy s'adossa au bureau, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et pencha légèrement la tête.

"Je m'appelle Amy Wyman, je suis née à Chicago, dans l'Illinois, aux États-Unis. J'ai fait mes études à l'Institut de Sorcières de Salem, et j'ai été Préfette en Chef durant la dernière année. Lorsque j'étais à l'école, les Enchantements n'étaient pas vraiment ma matière préférée, mais il se trouve que c'est la matière dans laquelle je me sens le mieux pour aider les autres."

"Ma couleur préférée est le bleu, j'aime lire, je passe la plupart de mes étés chez moi, en Amérique, et je déteste vraiment les poulets. Je passe également pas mal de temps à me disputer avec mes frères et sœurs. Voilà." Amy prit une inspiration avant de finir son discours.

"Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, nous devrions plutôt commencer le cours," conclut-t-elle, se tournant vers son bureau, attrapant sa baguette, et faisant de nouveau face aux élèves.

"Alors, aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler sur la transformation du vinaigre en vin." Amy agita sa baguette magique, et une flasque de vinaigre apparu dans sa main. "Comme vous pouvez le voir," Amy plaça le gobelet sur le bureau d'un élève, avant d'agiter sa baguette à nouveau, et de prononcer l'incantation. "Si vous faites le sort correctement, le vinaigre devrait devenir un beau vin rouge."

"Maintenant," dit-elle, "La théorie et le protocole d'exécution de cet enchantement se trouvent à la page 254 de votre livre. Vous devriez tous revoir ça avant de commencer, mais vous pouvez également sauter cette étape et essayer directement la pratique." Une bonne partie des élèves la regarda, un air étonné sur leurs visages. "Vous pourrez me dire comment ça s'est passé après." Les élèves rirent, surpris de la légèreté que ce professeur exprimait.

"Allez-y !" s'exclama Amy, faisant un signe de la main à ses élèves.

Finalement, ce fut probablement l'une des classes d'Enchantements les plus plaisantes à laquelle les élèves assistèrent. Leur professeur passa la plupart de son temps à blaguer avec eux (après qu'ils aient fini leur travail, bien sûr) et à rire aux dépends de George Weasley, lorsque son gobelet lui explosa à la figure. À la fin du cours, les élèves dirent au revoir à leur jeune professeur, tous souriants et rigolants alors qu'ils allaient à leur prochain cours.

Elle n'avait rien à voir avec les autres professeurs, cela était sûr. Elle était assez jeune pour être leur sœur, et elle avait de l'humour, ce qui manquait chez la plupart des autres enseignants.

Alors que le dernier élève sortait de la pièce, Amy se tourna vers son bureau, regroupant ses fiches et le organisant en une pile ordonnée. Comme elle avait le dos tourné, elle n'entendit pas que quelqu'un entrait dans la pièce, et ce n'est qu'au moment où on lui toucha l'épaule qu'elle réagit, sa baguette pointée sur la personne maintenant devant elle.

"Excusez-moi Miss!" s'exclama le Professeur Dumbledore. "Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. Même si cela y ressemblait, je vous assure que ce n'était pas mon but. "

Amy rit avec le professeur, baissant sa garde. "Que puis-je faire pour vous, professeur ?" demanda-t-elle, un sourire gracieux affiché sur son visage.

"Ah, oui," répondit Dumbledore. "Eh bien, je suis ici pour vous demander si vous pourriez m'accorder une faveur. " Quand Amy acquiesça, il continua. "Comme vous le savez, nous nous préparons pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et pour mettre en place le terrain nécessaire à la première tâche, une équipe d'experts viendra ce soir pour monter les enclos dont certaines créatures auront besoin. Je suis, malheureusement, dans l'incapacité de les rencontrer, à cause d'un autre engagement fait plus tôt. Je me demandais donc si il serait possible que vous les rencontriez, et que vous leur montriez l'endroit qui leur a été réservé." Dumbledore la regarda, implorant, attendant la réponse d'Amy.

"Oh, bien sûr." répondit-elle. "Il n'y a pas de problèmes. "

"Excellent!" s'exclama Dumbledore, faisant claquer ses mains. "Étant donné que vous savez déjà où se trouveront les enclos, vous aurez juste à conduire l'équipe sur place. Lorsqu'ils arriveront, demandez Charlie Weasley, ce sera sûrement le chef d'équipe.''

Amy regarda curieusement Dumbledore pendant une seconde. "Weasley ? Comme dans ... Fred et George Weasley ?"

"Ah, oui," continua Dumbledore. "Charlie est un des grands frères des jumeaux."

"Un des ?" questionna encore une fois Amy.

"Les jumeaux on trois grands frères, un petit frère et une petite sœur. Je suis sûr qu'à la fin de l'année vous les connaîtrez tous" répliqua Dumbledore. "Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. Après tout, je suis un homme extrêmement occupé".

Amy rit doucement. "Bien sûr professeur. Passez une bonne journée. "

"Et vous également, miss Wyman. "

Merci de continuer/commencer à lire ce début d'histoire ! Mention spéciale à casimirette53 pour la première review (je ne sais pas comment faire pour te répondre directement, alors merci beaucoup !)


	4. Chapter 4

_**HERE FOR YOU**_

**par wisegirl2772**

**traduction de m13a**

**L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK. Rowling.**

**L'histoire et les OC ont été créés par wisegirl2772.**

**Chapitre 4**

Plusieurs heures après cet échange, Amy se retrouva seule, marchant dans le parc de Poudlard. Les dernier rayons du soleil de perdaient sur le lac; la nuit était tombée partout, mis à part la dernière parcelle du ciel de l'après-midi qui s'étendait au dessus de l'eau.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait du grand portail, Amy regarda la montre à son poignet. 'Ils devraient être là d'un moment à l'autre.' pensa-t-elle. Amy s'adossa au portail, et laissa sa tête retomber contre l'un des barreaux de métal. Ça avait été une longue journée. Après les sixièmes année, Amy avait dû s'occuper des nerveux et excités premières année, suivis de quelques irrespectueux et embêtants Serpentards de quatrième année. Ce n'était pas le meilleur des jours, mais c'était de loin mieux que ce qu'elle aurait pu espérer. Elle ferma les yeux, profitant des derniers instants de la lumière du soleil, respirant l'air frais.

C'était différent, ici, à Poudlard. C'était juste différent en Angleterre. Amy n'était pas encore habituée à la manière de parler des habitants. Même la façon dont les élèves lui parlaient était différente. Peut être que c'était seulement l'accent qui lui faisait penser ça, et peut être qu'elle allait vite s'y habituer.

Amy sourit, pensant à ses amis restés à Chicago. Elle se rappela comme ils s'amusaient à imiter l'accent anglais lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Ils avaient toujours l'air si stupides. C'était avant qu'elle découvre qu'elle était une sorcière. La simplicité du monde moldu lui manquait, parfois. Mais il n'y avait rien qui ressemblait au monde de la magie, n'est ce pas ?

Des voix sortirent Amy de ses pensées, et la ramenèrent au présent. "Bonsoir ?" Amy se redressa, et se tourna vers l'entrée. Derrière le portail de Poudlard se trouvait un groupe de personnes, constitué principalement de jeunes de son âge. Ils étaient habillés de cuir, et pour la plupart d'entre eux, avaient de grosses traces de brûlures sur les bras.

Quelqu'un se dégagea du groupe et s'avança, son visage dans l'ombre à cause du soleil qui s'était finalement couché, et de la nuit qui s'était abattue sur le parc tout entier.

"Professeur ?" La voix était forte et profonde, de toute évidence celle d'un homme. "Professeur Dumbledore ?"

Amy rit légèrement et agita sa baguette, levant les sorts qui maintenaient le portail fermé. "Non, pas exactement. " répondit-elle. Amy recula alors que le groupe entrait dans le parc du château. "Je suis le Professeur Wyman. Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous montrer le terrain, étant donné qu'il avait un autre engagement. ''

Après que le dernier des visiteurs soit entré, Amy se tourna une fois de plus vers le portail, tournant sa baguette pour replacer les sorts de sécurité. Amy se plaça ensuite à la tête du groupe, allumant sa baguette d'un rapide Lumos. "Si vous voulez bien me suivre. "

Alors qu'Amy guidait le groupe jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt interdite, les personnes derrière elle se mirent à murmurer entre elles, peut être se disant qu'elles auraient préféré que Dumbledore lui-même les accompagne. Après tout, Amy était jeune, peut être trop jeune à leur goût, et ils auraient sûrement préféré quelqu'un avec plus d'expérience pour les emmener dans cette sombre forêt. Mais bon, ils n'auraient qu'à faire avec maintenant.

Alors qu'Amy était de nouveau perdue dans ses pensées, un des visiteurs s'approcha d'elle, se calant sur son rythme de marche. "Professeur ?" C'était le même homme que plus tôt, celui avec la voix grave. Amy le regarda, son visage maintenant illuminé par la lueur de sa baguette. Il était plus grand qu'elle, peut être de dix centimètres, et ses bras étaient extrêmement musclés, preuve que son travail demandait une bonne forme. Amy leva les yeux vers son visage. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu perçant, qui contrastaient avec ses cheveux flamboyants.

"Vous êtes Charlie Weasley, non ?" demanda Amy, à voix basse, pour ne pas déranger le silence de la forêt. Il baissa le regard vers elle, la surprise marquant son visage.

"Hum, oui c'est moi," commença Charlie. "Comment est-ce que vous le savez ?" Amy lui jeta un regard avant d'observer la clairière à laquelle ils arrivaient.

"Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a parlé de vous plus tôt," l'informa Amy. "Mais c'est surtout les cheveux. Vos frères, Fred et George, ont exactement les mêmes. "

Charlie acquiesça. "Ah, oui," commença-t-il. "Vous avez eu le plaisir de rencontrer les jumeaux. "

Le rire d'Amy s'échappa dans l'air, un son que Charlie se surprit à apprécier. "Le plaisir ?" demanda-t-elle. "Eh bien, si les trouver en train d'essayer de sécher mon cours est un plaisir, alors oui, c'était un vrai plaisir !" conclut-elle, riant au souvenir de son premier cours.

Charlie rit avec elle, tout en observant la jeune femme à ses côtés. La lueur de sa baguette éclairait son visage, éloignant les ombres des arbres de sa tête. Un bon nombre de personnes aurait pu la considérer comme étant fragile, mais il y avait quelque chose en elle qui convainc Charlie qu'elle était tout, sauf fragile. Ses cheveux frisaient, probablement à cause des dernières chaleurs de l'été, des boucles se formant gracieusement au niveau de ses épaules. Épaules qu'il nota très fines. Il détailla son corps en longueur, observant la robe qu'elle portait. Ce n'était pas souvent que vous pouviez trouver un professeur qui ne portait pas une des robes classiques de l'école. D'autre part, ce n'est pas souvent que vous pouviez trouver un professeur aussi jeune qu'elle. C'était surprenant, mais d'une bonne manière. D'une très bonne manière.

Soudain, le Professeur Wyman s'arrêta. Derrière elle, les visiteurs s'entassèrent dans le noir. Amy murmura un sortilège tout bas, et une boule de lumière jaillit de sa baguette jusqu'au centre de l'obscurité. Elle explosa, envoyant des lueurs blanches partout sur le terrain et la forêt environnante.

Le groupe se rassembla autour de l'enseignant, observant le terrain ainsi dégagé. "Eh bien,"commença Amy, "c'est ici. Le Professeur Dumbledore a mis cet endroit à votre disposition. À vrai dire, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. " Elle regarda dans la direction de Charlie, qui s'avança d'un pas.

"Des dragons," dit-il, observant l'enclos autour de lui.

"Attendez, des dragons ? C'est ça la première tâche? Les champions devront se battre contre des dragons ?"

"Pas se battre," défendit une femme, s'avançant dans la zone éclairée. "Ils auront juste à traverser leur territoire. "

"Oh, bien sûr," répliqua Amy, sa voix pleine de sarcasme. "C'est beaucoup plus simple. " La femme se retourna et lui lança un mauvais regard pendant un moment, avant de continuer à étudier l'espace.

Amy se détacha du groupe, qui, elle le savait maintenant, étaient des gardiens de dragons, et évalua le terrain. 'Ils veulent réellement que des élèves, qui ne sont même pas encore des adultes, soient capables d'affronter d'énormes dragons ?'

"Bon," remarqua Charlie, "il y a assez d'espace pour trois dragons, même un quatrième si nécessaire. Et la distance sera assez grande entre les enclos et les arbres, donc pas d'accidents avec les flammes. C'est aussi assez loin de l'école pour que des élèves ne les remarquent. Je pense que c'est un très bon endroit. " conclut-il, regardant ses collègues, qui approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête.

"Excellent," dit Amy, resortant sa baguette, avant de l'agiter, ce qui fit disparaître les lumières blanches, laissant le noir de la nui les envelopper à nouveau. "Si vous avez terminé, nous devrions peut être retourner à l'entrée. " Après ça, Amy tourna sur ses talons, tenant sa baguette allumée devant elle, et commença à marcher vers le parc du château. Derrière elle, elle entendit les visiteurs la suivre, murmurant entre eux.

Charlie se mit à ses côtés à nouveau, et ces deux-là marchèrent en silence à travers la forêt. Peu après avoir quitté les bois, le groupe se trouva à la limite du parc, près du portail de l'école. Charlie se tourna vers Amy alors qu'ils approchaient de la sortie.

"Faites attention à Ron," demanda-t-il, brisant le confortable silence qui s'était installé entre eux. Amy, confuse, le regarda.

"Ron ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Mon plus jeune frère. Il est en quatrième année," clarifia Charlie. "Fred et George ont plus d'un tour dans leur sac, mais ce n'est que ça. Seulement des blagues. Ron et ses amis, par contre... Ils arrivent à se fourrer dans beaucoup de situation à risques, et c'est peu dire. "

"Je vois," répliqua Amy, cependant incertaine. "Et comment est ce que vous pensez que Ron réagirait s'il savait que vous me demandiez de le surveiller, mmh?"

"Oh, il ferait avec," répondit Charlie avec un sourire.

Amy rit légèrement. "D'accord". Au moment où le groupe atteint le grand portail en fer, Amy bougea sa baguette, autorisant les portes à s'ouvrir. Alors que les gardiens de dragons quittaient le parc, Charlie se retourna encore une fois.

"C'était un plaisir," dit-il, tendant sa main à l'enseignante. Amy attrapa sa main, la sienne douce contre celle de Charlie plutôt rugueuse. "Bonne nuit, Professeur Wyman. "

" !" appela Amy alors qu'il commençait à repartir. Il se tourna un instant. "C'est assez étrange qu'une personne de mon âge m'appelle professeur. " Il rit. "C'est Amy. "

"Bien sûr," répondit Charlie avec un léger sourire. "Alors, bonne nuit Amy. "

"Bonne nuit. " Amy regarda le groupe faire encore quelques pas, puis tourner sur eux mêmes et disparaître. Charlie, le dernier à transplaner, fit un signe de la main à Amy, qui lui répondit. Puis, il disparu à son tour.

Alors qu'Amy se retournait pour se diriger vers le château, elle sourit un peu, mordillant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure.

* * *

Merci à tous encore ! Et merci Philoutubs pour ces petits ajouts sympas ;) A bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

_**HERE FOR YOU**_

**par wisegirl2772**

**traduction de m13a**

**L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK. Rowling.**

**L'histoire et les OC ont été créés par wisegirl2772.**

**Chapitre** **5  
**

Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard qu'Amy rencontra Ron. Il avait, bien entendu, les mêmes cheveux que Charlie, et les mêmes yeux, mais il était plus petit, et avait moins de muscles que son grand frère. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Charlie le voyait comme un aimant à problèmes. Il ressemblait à tous les autres quatrième années. Sans responsabilités, apprenant tout juste à vivre sa vie avec les sentiments qui l'accompagnent.

Sentiments, nota Amy, qui étaient en partie dirigés vers la jeune fille assise à côté de Ron. C'était presque évident que ceux que Ron avait envers cette fille aux cheveux emmêlés étaient tout sauf platoniques.

C'était le premier cours qu'Amy avait avec ce groupe de quatrièmes années, ce qui voulait aussi dire que c'était le premier cours qu'avait Amy avec Harry Potter. C'était un nom connu, même en Amérique, mais Amy n'avait jamais vraiment été fan de son histoire. Il n'y avait pas réellement de quoi être fier. Oui, il avait vaincu l'un des plus grands mages noirs de tous les temps, mais il avait perdu ses parents dans le processus.

"Bonjour à tous !" les accueillit Amy. "Je suis le Professeur Wyman, et je pense que l'on va sauter l'étape des présentations, vu le travail qu'il y a cette année. Nous allons commencer donc avec les bases aujourd'hui. Cela veut dire que je voudrais voir ce que vous avez appris les années précédentes, et j'espère que tout cela sera acquis, car cette année va être plus difficile. Allez, je ne m'étale pas, et on commence sans attendre !" Amy fit un mouvement de baguette, et des tasses de thé s'envolèrent, une par élève.

Alors que la classe s'entraînait, Amy déambula entre les rangs, regardant les élèves et les aidant si nécessaire.

'C'est exactement ce à quoi doit ressembler une classe. ' pensa Amy, se souriant à elle même.

Les semaines passèrent, et Amy se retrouva entraînée par le rythme de Poudlard. Beaucoup d'élèves déclarèrent que la jeune professeur était désormais leur préférée, à cause de son caractère plutôt doux et de sa capacité à rire. Les autres enseignants également se mirent à l'apprécier. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, et était visiblement apte à enseigner d'une manière efficace, étant donné que plus de la moitié de ses classes était en avance sur le programme.

Alors que, dehors, les feuilles commençaient à passer de leur vert naturel à l'orange fauve de l'automne, les professeurs trouvèrent que les élèves aussi changeaient. Tous étaient excites par l'arrivée des autres écoles, et par le début proche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Amy également sentir l'excitation monter en elle au fil des jours, bien que ce n'était pas exactement pour le tournoi...

L'arrivée des délégations des écoles étrangères était attendue par tous, et alors qu'ils étaient dans le parc de Poudlard, se préparant à les accueillir, les directeurs de maison houspillaient leurs élèves, essayant de les rendre au moins semi-présentables.

Amy se tenait devant les Serdaigles, qui regardaient tout autour d'eux. Elle se tourna pour leur sourire, avant de regarder devant elle à nouveau. Soudain, un groupe d'élèves se mît à pousser des exclamations aiguës. Amy leva les yeux, pour voir un gros, tiré par d'énormes chevaux volants, s'approcher de l'école. Il atterrit dans un nuage de poussière.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, une très grande femme sortit, suivie de près par ses élèves, chacun d'eux brillant dans son uniforme, qui semblaient être cousus dans de la soie.

'Alors ça, ça ne doit pas être super confortable.' pensa Amy. Elle secoua légèrement la tête, tandis que les élèves français se dépêchaient d'entrer dans le hall, la plupart d'entre eux grognants contre le froid. Amy rit doucement, observant les filles françaises se faire dévorer du regard par la gent masculine de Poudlard. 'Pff, les garçons...' pensa-t-elle.

Alors que les élèves de Beauxbâtons entraient dans l'école, les personnes étant toujours dans la cour regardèrent à nouveau autour d'eux, attendant maintenant l'arrivée des élèves de Durmstrang. Ils n'attendirent cependant pas longtemps. À l'horizon, sur le lac, un mât vint briser la surface tranquille de l'eau, rapidement suivi par le reste du bateau.

Les élèves murmurèrent entre eux tandis que les étrangers débarquaient. Le silence s'installa pourtant, lorsque le directeur et un élève plus âgé s'avancèrent vers Dumbledore.

Amy sentait que ce garçon lui était familier, mais elle ne savait plus d'où, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende derrière elle les murmures reprendre, mentionnants tous le nom de 'Krum'. Cela frappa Amy en un instant. Viktor Krum, star internationale de Quidditch. La plupart des élèves, filles et garçons mélangés, augmentèrent leurs chuchotements, débattants du meilleur moyen d'obtenir son autographe.

Levant les yeux au ciel et soupirant, Amy conduisit ses élèves dans l'école, après que les nouveaux invités y soient entrés. Ces derniers semblaient apprécier Poudlard largement plus que les élèves de Beauxbâtons. Beaucoup d'entre eux enlevaient leurs capes et bonnets de fourrure, profitant de l'air encore légèrement chaud qu'offrait le mois d'octobre. Alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la grande salle, les élèves de Durmstrang admirèrent le plafond, au contraire des élèves de Beauxbâtons, qui se frottaient les bras vigoureusement, frissonnants.

Après avoir emmené ses élèves à leur table, Amy se dirigea vers la table des enseignants, s'asseyant avec le Professeur Chourave d'un côté, un siège vide de l'autre. Elle tenta de s'installer plus confortablement, parce qu'à la place de ses habits normaux, elle portait aujourd'hui une robe de sorcière, histoire de ne pas trop faire tâche dans le décor, au vu de l'arrivée de ces invités.

Alors que les différents directeurs s'asseyaient à leur place, le Professeur Dumbledore se leva. "Bonsoir, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, fantômes et -plus particulièrement- invités. C'est un grand plaisir pour moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue. J'espère et je crois que votre séjour ici sera à la fois confortable et appréciable." sourit Dumbledore aux nouveaux arrivants, dont la plupart le regardaient également, excepté une fille de Beauxbâtons qui laissa échapper un gloussement. Dumbledore continua comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. "Le tournoi sera officiellement ouvert à la fin du banquet. Je vous invite cependant tous à manger, pour le moment. Faites comme chez vous !"

Dumbledore s'assit aussi et commença à parler au directeur de Durmstrang, qui, nota Amy, lui lançait des regards insistants depuis le discours de Dumbledore. 'Au moins, il y a une chaise entre nous'pensea Amy, avant de se tourner pour discuter avec Pomona.

En guise de bienvenue, les assiettes étaient remplies de plats typiques des pays dont les invités étaient originaires. Se servant un peu de chaque plat, Amy ne pût s'empêcher de repenser aux dîners familiaux auxquels elle assistait étant enfant, où du côté de sa mère on apportait des plats italiens, et du côté de son père, allemands. Cela y ressemblait énormément, d'autant plus qu'Amy ne raffolait pas de cette nourriture déjà chez elle. Alors qu'elle mettait une arrête de poisson de côté, elle se dit que la prochaine fois, elle se contenterait très bien de la nourriture anglaise.

"Et qui êtes-vous donc, ma chère demoiselle ?" Amy se tourna sur sa gauche, et vit le directeur de Durmstrang lui sourire, découvrant ses dents légèrement jaunies.

"Oh, je suis le Professeur Wyman," se présenta-t-elle. "J'enseigne les Sortilèges et Enchantements ici à Poudlard. " Elle tendit la main devant elle pour qu'il la serre, mais il préféra attraper sa main dans la sienne, avant du déposer un baiser. L'estomac d'Amy se révolta alors, et elle failli relâcher toute la bouillabaisse qu'elle avait ingurgité.

"Je suis Igor Karkaroff," annonça-t-il fièrement après avoir relâché sa main, qu'elle ramena rapidement vers elle, l'essuyant inconsciemment sur sa robe. "C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance. "

Amy lui fit un petit sourire, qui cependant n'atteint pas ses yeux. "De même. " ajouta-t-elle, pas aussi enthousiaste qu'il l'avait été. Avant que la conversation ne puisse continuer plus longtemps, un homme, qui paraissait bon vivant, apparut entre eux deux.

"Bonsoir Igor!" Salua l'homme, affichant un grand sourire en direction du directeur. "Combien de temps est-ce que ça fait?"

Karkaroff s'éclaircit la voix. "Pas assez longtemps. " répliqua-t-il froidement, ses yeux s'assombrissant à cause de l'interruption. Alors que l'homme se retournait, Amy entendit Karkaroff marmonner dans sa barbe, en colère.

L'homme, toujours aussi joyeux et enthousiaste, n'y prêta pas attention, et tourna la tête vers Amy. " Et qui peut donc bien être cette charmante jeune femme?" Lui demanda-t-il.

"Professeur Wyman," répondit Amy, un petit rire s'échappant de sa gorge. "Je suis le professeur d'Enchantements. "

L'homme acquiesça. "Ah oui," commença-t-il, "J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous ! Vous semblez avoir un petit fan club ici, Miss Wyman. " Amy rit encore une fois. "Je suis Ludo Verpey, directeur du Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques. Dites-moi, Miss Wyman, aimez-vous le Quidditch ?"

Amy prit un moment pour y réfléchir. "Le regarder, oui, mais y jouer, pas vraiment. Pourquoi cette question ?"

Verpey lui fit un énorme sourire. "Eh bien," débuta-t-il. Amy l'écouta alors qu'il lui racontait son ancienne vu en tant que batteur dans l'équipe des Frelons de Wimbourne. A la fin de son discours, Amy était vraiment contente que Verpey se soit assit à côté d'elle. Elle préférait largement écouter cet homme déblatérer à propos de son succès, plutôt que de subir le regard suspect de Karkaroff.

Mais avant qu'il n'aille plus loin dans son monologue, le Professeur Dumbledore se leva, et le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle.

"Le moment est venu. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est sur le point de commencer. J'aimerais vous dire quelques mots d'explication avant que le reliquaire ne soit amené, pour clarifier la procédure que nous suivrons cette année. Mais tout d'abord, laissez moi vous présenter, pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas, M. Bartemius Croupton, directeur du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale -M. Croupton reçu quelques applaudissements- et M. Ludo Verpey, directeur du Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques. "

La présentation de M. Verpey reçu beaucoup plus d'applaudissements, accompagnés de quelques sifflements, provenants des nombreux fans de Quidditch présents, d'après Amy.

"M. Verpey et M. Croupton ont travaillé durement au cours des derniers mois sur les arrangements pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et ils rejoindront le Professeur Karkaroff, Madame Maxime et moi même sur le banc de ceux qui jugeront les différents exploits des champions " continua Dumbledore. Du coin de l'œil, Amy vit qu'à la mention du mot 'champion', tous les élèves, visiteurs ou non, se tinrent plus droit dans leur chaise, écoutant plus attentivement que jamais. Dumbledore continua sans prendre en compte ce changement d'attitude de la part des élèves. "Le reliquaire, si vous le voulez bien, M. Rusard. "

Depuis le fond de la Grande Salle, Amy regarda le vieux concierge, Argus Rusard, s'avancer le long de l'allée centrale, transportant un grand coffre en bois. Ce coffre était magnifiquement travaillé, avec des gemmes incrustées dans le bois, et il avait l'air très vieux.

"Les directives concernant les épreuves auxquelles seront soumis les champion ont déjà été examinées par M. Croupton et M. Verpey, et ils ont fait les arrangements nécessaires à chacune. Il y aura donc trois tâches, dispersées tout au long de l'année scolaire, et elle mettront les champions à l'épreuve de différentes manières... Leur puissance magique, leur audace, leur pouvoir de déduction, et bien sûr, leur capacité à réagir face au danger. " les informa Dumbledore, alors que Rusard arrivait devant la table professorale.

"Comme vous le savez," dit Dumbledore, descendant de l'estrade, et se dirigeant vers le coffre, "trois champions ont être en compétition dans ce tournoi, un de chaque école participante. Ils seront notés sur leur performances sur chacune des tâches du tournoi, et le champion qui obtiendra le plus haut score total à l'issue de la troisième épreuve gagnera la Coupe du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Les champions seront choisis par un juge impartial : la Coupe de Feu."

Dumbledore sortit sa baguette de sa manche, tapota le coffre en bois du bout de celle-ci trois fois, avant de faire quelques pas en arrière pour observer l'ouverture des battants en bois. Il s'approcha alors à nouveau, et en sortit une grande coupe en bois également. Il referma les battants et posa la coupe au sommet du coffre.

"Toute personne voulant se présenter en tant que champion devra écrire son nom et son école clairement sur un morceau de parchemin, et le déposer dans la Coupe. Les aspirants champions ont vingt quatre heure pour soumettre leur candidature. Dans la nuit de demain, à Halloween, la Coupe annoncera les noms des trois personnes qu'elle a jugé les plus après à représenter leur école. La Coupe sera placée dans le hall d'entrée ce soir, et sera libre d'accès à tous ceux qui voudraient entrer en compétition. " Dumbledore promena son regard sur toute la salle avant de continuer son discours.

"Pour être certain qu'il n'y ait pas d'élèves n'ayant pas l'âge requis qui céderaient a la tentation, je tracerais une Limite d'Âge autour de la Coupe de Feu une fois qu'elle sera dans le hall d'entrée.

Les yeux de Dumbledore se posèrent sur les jumeaux Weasley un moment, avant qu'il ne continue. "Il n'y aura personne en dessous de dix sept ans qui sera capable de la franchir. "

"Enfin, j'aimerais mettre en garde ceux qui souhaiteraient entrer dans la compétition une dernière fois. Cet engagement ne se fait pas à la légère. Une fois qu'un champion a été sélectionné par la Coupe de Feu, il ou elle sera obligé de participer au tournoi jusqu'à la fin. Le placement de votre nom dans la coupe constitue un véritable engagement, par contrat magique. Vous ne pourrez pas changer d'avis alors que vous serrez devenu un champion. Alors, s'il vous plaît, soyez absolument sûrs que vous êtes préparés à cela avant de déposer votre nom dans la Coupe." Dumbledore fit une courte pause, et ajouta "Et maintenant, je pense que c'est l'heure de dormir, alors, bonne nuit à tous. "

Il se retourna ensuite vers la table des professeurs, et souhaita bonne nuit à Madame Maxime et au Professeur Karkaroff. Amy se leva, décidant de partir, quand Karkaroff lui attrapa le poignet. Elle se retourna, s'empêchant de justesse d'arracher son bras de son emprise.

"Bonne nuit, Madame," dit-il, retournant sa main, et l'embrassant encore une fois, sa petite barbe crissant sur la peau douce.

"Hum, bonne nuit Professeur. " répondit-elle, retirant sa main doucement. Karkaroff la regarda, avant d'aller retrouver ses élèves, et de les conduire jusqu'à leur bateau. Amy frissonna, essuyant à nouveau sa main sur sa robe, avant de suivre les autres professeurs jusqu'à sa chambre.

'Il faut vraiment que je reste loin de lui,' pensa-t-elle, grimaçant au souvenir de la bouche sur sa main.

Étant donne que le jour suivant était un samedi, Amy passa la journée dans ses appartements, à écrire des lettres à sa famille et ses amis. Depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard, elle n'avait pas réellement pris le temps d'envoyer beaucoup de lettres, et le grain de folie des gens qu'elle aimait commençait à sérieusement lui manquer.

Alors qu'Amy finissait sa dernière lettre, adressée à son amie Georgie, elle réalisa qu'il était grand temps qu'elle rejoigne la Grande Salle. C'était presque l'heur du festin, et il n'était pas recommandé d'y arriver en retard. Hâtivement, elle enleva son short et son sweatshirt pour passer une robe de sorcière, plus appropriée, mais toujours aussi inconfortable.

Tandis qu'elle se dépêchait de rejoindre la salle à manger, elle croisa énormément d'élèves, plus excités les uns que les autres à propos du repas qui venait. Alors qu'Amy entra dans la Grande Salle, elle vit que les élèves étaient silencieux, et se concentraient sur la coupe, qui produisait d'immenses flammes bleues. Elle s'assit (aussi loin que possible de Karkaroff ) au moment où Dumbledore entra dans la salle.

Alors que celui ci s'asseyait, les assiettes se remplirent de nourriture d'halloween, mais malgré les délicieux arômes qui s'en dégageaient, personne ne semblait vraiment s'y intéresser, regardant plutôt la Coupe.

Finalement, lorsque les plats furent vidés et les assiettes nettoyée, Dumbledore se leva, et toute conversation qui avait pu commencer s'arrêta immédiatement.

"Eh bien, la Coupe est maintenant presque prête à faire son choix. " dit-il. "Je pense qu'il lui faudra seulement une minute de plus. Lorsque les noms des champions seront donnés, je leur demanderait de se diriger dans la pièce située à droite de la table des professeur. Ils recevront ici leurs premières instructions. "

Dumbledore sortit sa baguette de sa manche, la bougeant tout autour de la Grande Salle et éteignant les lumières à l'intérieur des citrouilles. Dans le noir, les flammes bleues sortant de la Coupe se firent plus brillantes, réchauffant les personnes présentes. Plus personne ne bougeait, tous attendaient, regardant le feu à en avoir mal aux yeux... Jusqu'à ce qu'une énorme flamme rouge explose au milieu des bleues, envoyant la langue de feu haut dans le plafond, et laissant échapper un petit morceau de parchemin.

Dumbledore tendit la main, attrapant le papier au vol, avant de le retourner et de lire le nom inscrit à la lueur des flammes bleutées. "Le champion qui concourira pour Durmstrang est Viktor Krum. "

La salle se remplit d'applaudissements, et Amy entendit Karkaroff crier : "Bravo Viktor ! Je savais que vous en étiez capable !" Amy leva les yeux au ciel au favoritisme évident que Karkaroff faisait à l'égard du fameux joueur de Quidditch.

Quand les applaudissements et les sifflements diminuèrent, le feu passa au rouge à nouveau, lançant un autre parc gèlent dans l'air. Dumbledore l'attrapa également, lisant à voix haute : "Le champion de l'école de Beauxbâtons, sera une championne. Il s'agit de Fleur Delacour. " Et, à nouveau, la salle se remplit d'applaudissements, tandis que certains élèves de Beauxbâtons fondaient en larmes, sûrement déçus de ne pas avoir été choisis.

Quand la Coupe se remplit une dernière fois de rouge, chaque élève de Poudlard se concentra, essayant de deviner le nom de leur champion. "Le champion de Poudlard" annonça Dumbledore, "est Cedric Diggory! "

Les élèves de Pouffsouffle sautèrent sur leur pieds, criant et félicitant Cedric alors que celui ci marchait vers la table professorale. Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce, Dumbledore ralluma les lumières.

"Excellent!" s'exclama Dumbledore. "Bon, eh bien nous avons maintenant nos trois champions. Je suis certain que je peux compter sur chacun d'entre vous, élevés de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang inclus, pour encourager du mieux que vous le pourrez vos champions. En les supportant ainsi, vous contribuerez à une très-" La voix de Dumbledore se cassa, et il s'arrêta net. Amy s'avança dans son siège, regardant Dumbledore fixer la Coupe.

La Coupe était devenue rouge une fois de plus, et, alors que cela semblait impossible, elle rejeta un autre morceau de parchemin. Dumbledore l'attrapa avant qu'il ne s'enfuie, le retournant et lisant le nom. Il le fixa un moment, alors que tous les yeux étaient, eux, fixés sur lui. Il se racla la gorge avant d'annoncer haut et fort : "Harry Potter. "

Amy le regarda, choquée, avant de se tourner vers Harry, dont le visage était seulement descriptible comme celui de quelqu'un de très surpris, et très incrédule. Chaque personne présente dans la salle regardait maintenant Harry.

Après un moment de silence, Dumbledore appela : "Harry Potter ! Harry ! Par ici, s'il vous plaît !" Amy vit Hermione le pousser de son siège, et il trébucha, puis s'avança jusqu'à Dumbledore. "Bien, passe la porte, Harry. " dit-il. Amy regarda Harry marcher avec hésitation jusqu'à la petite porte, et une fois qu'il l'eue passe, elle se leva, accompagnée par quelques autres professeurs. Verpey se glissa vers la porte alors que Dumbledore mettait fin au repas.

"Donc, " commença-t-il. "Maintenant que nos champions ont été choisis, vous devriez tous aller vous coucher. Bonne nuit à tous. " Dumbledore se retourna dans un froissement de tissus, avant de se hâter vers la porte sur le côté, suivi de près par Amy, Croupton, Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, McGonagall et Rogue.

Ils se dépêchèrent le long d'un couloir rempli de portraits, se précipitant dans la pièce où les quartes étudiants et Ludo Verpey les attendaient.

"Madame Maxime!" s'exclama la fille française. "Ils disent que le petit garçon va participer à la compétition aussi !" Amy jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, dont la mâchoire se contracta.

Madame Maxime tourna le dos à son élève pour faire face à Dumbledore. "Pouveuz-vous me dire ce que signifie ceutte pleusanterie, Dambleudore ?" demanda-t-elle.

Karkaroff la coupa. "J'aimerais aussi savoir cela, Dumbledore " commença-t-il. Amy le regarda, et vit que ses yeux étaient glacials. "Deux champions pour Poudlard ? Je ne me rappelle pas qu'il ait été mentionné que l'école hôtesse était autorisée à présenter deux champions- mais peut être n'ai je pas lu les règles avec assez d'attention ?" Il rit sournoisement. Amy lui lança un regard noir, qu'il ne remarqua pas.

"C'eust impossible," continua Madame Maxime. "Potdelard ne peut pas avoir deux champions. C'eust totalement injuste. "

Karkaroff se remit à parler, et Amy se rapprocha d'Harry, posant une main rassurante sur son épaule. Il la regarda, et elle lui sourit. "Je sais que tu n'as pas faut ça. " murmura-t-elle, et il acquiesça, soulagé qu'au moins quelqu'un le croit. Amy se déconcentra sur la conversation en cours, juste au moment où Rogue se mît à parler.

Rogue n'était pas quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait particulièrement. Il avait une façon désagréable de lui parler, comme s'il la prenait de haut, et il ne supportait pas de rester plus de quelques minutes dans une pièce avec elle.

"Ce n'est la faute de personne, mise à part celle de Potter, Karkaroff. " commença Rogue, détaillant Harry, puis Amy. "N'allez pas blâmer Dumbledore pour la détermination de Potter à braver les interdits. Il n'a fait que franchir les limites depuis qu'il est arrivé ici-"

"Et que peut-on dire de vos élèves, Severus ?" Lui demanda Amy, énervée. Rogue la regarda. "Je les ai vu ne pas respecter les règles aussi souvent, si ce n'est pas plus, qu'Harry. Harry n'a pas fait cela. Peut être que vous ferriez mieux d'apprendre à connaître vos élèves avant de les juger. Et encore plus si vous les juger d'après leurs parents. "

Les yeux noirs de Rogue lancèrent des éclair, alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer. "Merci à vous, Severus, Amy. " les interrompit fermement Dumbledore, hochant la tête en direction de chacun d'eux, tour à tour. Alors que ce dernier se tournait vers Harry. Rogue regarda Amy, les yeux emplis de dédain. Un regard noir, qu'elle soutenu.

Dumbledore parlait maintenant exclusivement à Harry. "As-tu mis ton nom dans la Coupe de Feu, Harry ?" demanda-t-il.

"Non," répondit Harry, toujours sous le choc.

"As-tu demandé à un étudiant plus âgé de le mettre dans la Coupe de Feu pour toi ?" continua Dumbledore. Amy sentir l'épaule d'Harry se tendre, alors qu'il se retenait de crier son innocence.

"Non," répéta-t-il, plus fort.

"Ha, meus c'eust insenseu, bien sûr, il ment!" l'interrompit Madame Maxime.

"Il n'aurait pas pu passer la Limite d'Age" rétorqua McGonagall. "Je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord à propos de cela-"

"Dambleudore a sûrement dû feure une eurreur aveuc la Limite," avança Maxime.

"C'est possible, en effet,"reconnut Dumbledore. Amy lâcha un soupir de frustration, et tous se tournèrent vers elle.

"Professeur, vous savez très bien que vous n'avez pas fait d'erreur de ce genre. Vraiment, c'est ridicule ! Harry n'a pas franchit la limite lui même, et il jure qu'il n'a pas demandé à un autre élève de le faire à sa place. S'il est capable de convaincre le Professeur Dumbledore, cela devrait vous suffire également !" s'exclama Amy, énervée. McGonagall acquiesça, lançant un regard appuyé vers Rogue et les directeurs étrangers. Karkaroff se tourna vers les employés du ministère : " M. Croupton... M. Verpey , vous êtes nos -eehm- juges objectifs. Vous êtes d'accord que ceci n'est pas une situation habituelle ?"demanda-t-il.

Amy écouta alors Croupton et Verpey exposer les règles du tournoi, concluant tous deux qu'Harry était dans l'obligation de participer, étant donné que les noms sortants de la Coupe étaient liés par un contrat magique. Amy essayait de contrôler un autre soupir de frustration alors que tout le monde voulait faire entendre sa voix dans la discussion en cours, et qu'Harry et les autres champions restaient silencieux.

Le Professeur Maugrey haussa la voix,demandant leur attention. Il se tourna vers Potter en exposant ses arguments. "C'est très simple. Quelqu'un a du mettre le nom de Potter dans la Coupe, tout en sachant qu'il serait obligé de participer s'il celui ci en sortait. "

"Euvideumment, queulqu'un qui vouleut donneu à Potdelard deux chances plutôt qu'une !"interrompit à nouveau Maxime.

"Je suis totalement du même avis que vous, Madame Maxime," ajouta Karkaroff. "Nous devrions peut être adresser des plaintes au Ministère de la Magie, et à-"

Maugrey le coupa : "S'il y a quelqu'un ici qui doit se plaindre, c'est Potter. "

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se plaindrait ? demanda Fleur. "Il a la chance de participer, non ? Nous avons espéré être choisis pendant des semaines et des semaines ! L'honneur de notre école ! Mille galions à la sortie ! C'est une chance pour laquelle certains seraient prêts à mourir !"

"Peut être que quelqu'un espère effectivement que Potter en mourra. " grogna Maugrey, regarda n'y la française, qui recula d'un pas.

Le silence se fut un instant, avant que les conversations ne repartent de plus belle. Amy vit du coin de l'œil Karkaroff houspiller Maugrey à propos de sa paranoïa du monde extérieur.

Maugrey l'interrompit : "Il y en a qui tournent des occasions innocentes à leurs avantages. C'est mon boulot de penser ce que feraient des Mages noirs, Karkaroff, comme vous devriez le savoir..."

Amy posa les yeux sur Karkaroff, qui était soudainement devenu très pâle, alors que Dumbledore réprimandait Maugrey, avant de se retourner des les personnes officielles présentes dans la pièce. "Nous ne savons pas comment nous en sommes arrivés à ce point," commença-t-il. "Il me semble, cependant, que nous n'avons d'autres choix que celui d'accepter la situation. Cédric et Harry ont tous les deux été choisis pour participer au Tournoi. Et c'est ce qu'ils feront..."

"Ah, meus Dambleudore," implora Madame Maxime.

"Ma chère Madame Maxime, si vous avez une alternative à proposer, je serais très heureux de l'entendre. " dit Dumbledore, ce qui clôt la conversation. Verpey s'avança alors vers les champions, leur expliquant en détails les règles et les lignes de conduites à respecter. Alors qu'il leur souhaitait bonne nuit, Amy serra une fois de plus l'épaule d'Harry, avant de le laisser partir. Les champions sortirent de la pièce, tout d'abord Maxime et Fleur, suivies par Karkaroff et Krum, et dans le fond, Harry et Cédric, qui marchaient en silence.

Amy relâcha sa respiration, avant de se tourner vers les professeurs. Ils avaient tous des mines tristes, et aucun d'entre eux ne savait réellement quoi dire. Rogue passa devant Amy, se dirigeant vers la porte sans un bruit, suivi par McGonagall, qui leur souhaita bonne nuit.

Amy se préparait à partir elle aussi, se frottant le front de frustration. "Professeur Wyman ?" Demanda Dumbledore. Amy se tourna vers lui. "Pourriez vous envoyer une lettre à Charlie Weasley, et lui demander s'il serait possible d'amener ici quatre dragons plutôt que trois ?" Il la regarda dans les yeux.

"Bien sûr, Professeur," répondit-elle. "Bonne nuit. " alors qu'elle se tournait, Dumbledore laissa un chuchotement s'échapper, et elle le trouva alors plus vieux que jamais. Après être sortie de la pièce, Amy s'adossa au mur de pierre froid. Elle se frotta doucement les yeux. "Tout cela ne va pas bien se terminer..." Murmura-t-elle, avant de quitter la Grande Salle, vide et noire.

* * *

Merci à LauraNyra et à TWICK pour leurs petits ajouts/alertes/reviews, ça m'as fait très très beaucoup plaisir ! ;) Ce chapitre était vraiment super long, et j'ai mis pas mal de temps à le traduire/corriger, donc je m'en excuse... Merci donc à vous, mais aussi et toujours, à wisegirl2772 et à JKR ! A bientôt j'espère :) bisouuus !


	6. Chapter 6

_**HERE FOR YOU**_

**par wisegirl2772**

**traduction de m13a**

**L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK. Rowling.**

**L'histoire et les OC ont été créés par wisegirl2772.**

**Chapitre 6**

La semaine qui suivit fut particulièrement exténuante, et pendant ces sept jours, Poudlard se transforma. Les élèves de Pouffsouffle, Serpentard et Serdaigle s'étaient tous ligués contre ceux de Gryffondor, énervés qu'Harry ait encore volé la vedette. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui révoltait le plus Amy. C'était le fait que certains Gryffondors en voulaient également à Harry, Ron Weasley inclus.

Ron s'était mis en tête d'ignorer Harry, et commençait à le critiquer dans son dos. Ça rendait presque Amy malade de voir que de si bons amis pouvaient se tourner le dos d'un instant à l'autre.

Harry tentait de ne pas y penser, mais c'était plutôt difficile quand, dans tous les coins, il croisait des personnes avec des badges supportant Cedric Diggory. Amy les avait interdits dans sa classe, et dans son énervement, avait commencé à enlever des points à ceux qui en portaient près de sa classe. Cela l'insupportait que certains élèves dans cette école soient capables de se liguer les uns contre les autres aussi rapidement. Ça la dégoûtait.

"Harry!" appela Amy un matin, après un cours particulièrement agité. Il se retourna pour lui faire face. "Est-ce que tu voudrais bien rester un moment ?" Harry se tourna alors vers Hermione, qui l'attendait, lui faisant signe de s'en aller, avant d'approcher du bureau de son professeur.

"Oui, professeur ?" demanda-t-il, remontant la bretelle de son sac. Même s'il essayait de le cacher, Amy remarqua qu'il était assez tendu. La dernière semaine et la volée de remarques qui allaient avec commençaient à lui taper sur les nerfs.

"Il n'y a rien de grave, Harry" le rassura Amy. " Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu tenais le coup. " Harry regarda sa jeune professeur et haussa les épaules.

Amy rit. Une étincelle de surprise passa dans le regard d'Harry.

"Professeur ?" hésita-t-il.

"Je suis désolée " s'excusa Amy. "Ce n'est absolument pas drôle, je sais, c'est juste que-" elle s'interrompit. "Je pense que rire d'une situation, même d'une situation totalement dépourvue d'humour comme celle ci, rend les choses plus faciles. " Harry la regardait toujours, assez septique. " Je sais que ça n'en a pas l'air comme ça, mais je te le promets, rire rend les choses plus faciles."

"Hum, d'accord" risqua Harry après un moment de silence. "Eh bien, au revoir Professeur. " Il marcha jusqu'à la porte, et Amy le regarda partir.

"Harry," appela-t-elle une fois de plus. Il soupira légèrement avant de se retourner vers elle. "Tu n'es pas tout seul là dedans. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un ici pour t'aider. " Harry acquiesça, avant de partir, laissant le silence emplir la classe.

Il était tard dans la soirée lorsque des coups à la porte du bureau d'Amy résonnèrent. Elle leva les yeux de ses copies, tourna sa baguette en direction du poste de radio (qu'elle avait enchanté pour pouvoir recevoir les fréquences moldues), éteignant la musique.

"Oui ?" Amy se pencha sur les copies qu'elle notait. Alors que la porte s'ouvrait, elle releva la tête, avant de se mettre debout, tirant sur son chemisier. "Bonsoir Professeur ".

"J'espère que je ne vous interrompt pas Miss Wyman," salua Dumbledore. Amy secoua légèrement la tête de gauche à droite. "Excellent. Je me demandais si je pouvais vous emprunter un peu de votre temps."

"Bien sûr Professeur." Amy s'appuya sur le devant de son bureau, tandis que Dumbledore avançait dans la pièce.

"Je voulais savoir si Charlie Weasley vous avait parlé de la première tâche. " demanda-t-il, détaillant la pièce l'entourant.

"Oui, il m'a dit qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème pour envoyer un autre dragon, tant que le Ministère approuve. Et M. Croupton me l'a confirmé il y a peu. " répondit Amy, regardant Dumbledore examiner les photos sur ses murs.

"Excellent," répliqua-t-il encore, tournant enfin le dos aux murs pour faire face à Amy. "J'aimerais alors vous demander ce que vous pensez de lui. "

"Ce que je pense de lui, professeur ?" Demanda Amy, pas vraiment sûre de la raison pour laquelle il lui posait cette question.

"Eh bien, vous avez rencontré la plupart de ses frères et soeur" commença Dumbledore, "Donc, je me demandais ce que vous pensiez de lui, comparé à eux. "

"Oh, hum, d'accord," démarra Amy, toujours incertaine sur les raison de son questionnement. "Il est très hum gentil, je crois. Et il avait l'air assez intelligent, mais, professeur, pourquoi me demandez vous cela ?"

"Seulement de la curiosité," répondit-il mystérieusement. "Bien, bonne nuit Miss Wyman. "

"Bonne nuit Professeur," répondit automatiquement Amy, un peu confuse. Elle secoua la tête, retournant à son bureau.

"Miss Wyman?" Amy se retourna. Dumbledore regardait encore une fois le mur, fixant une photo en particulier. "Est ce que je peux vous poser une question sur cette photographie ?" Il fit un mouvement vers les images sur le mur. Amy se rapprocha, mais elle savait déjà de laquelle il voulait parler.

À la différence de beaucoup des photos présentes sur le mur, celle ci ne bougeait pas. Elle montrait trois petites filles, aux alentours de six ans. Elles étaient toutes habillées de jolies robes colorées et brillantes, et avaient d'immenses sourires sur leurs visages, montrant leurs dents manquantes. Amy sourit légèrement, avant de regarder en direction du professeur à côté d'elle.

Il pointa l'enfant du milieu, qui portait une robe bleue et avait des cheveux courts et bouclés. "C'est vous, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda-t-il en regardant la jeune enseignante. Amy acquiesça.

"Oui c'est moi. La petite fille à gauche est Georgie Kotas, et celle à droite est Katherine Russell. Toutes les deux, et une autre amie, Michelle, sont les seules avec ma famille à savoir que je suis une sorcière. Mais, une fois encore, elles font quasiment partie de la famille. " Les lèvres d'Amy s'étirèrent lentement à ce souvenir. Dumbledore se recula alors.

"Bon eh bien, encore bonne nuit, Miss Wyman. " dit-il. Il quitta la pièce, laissant Amy regarder le mur empli de ses photos.

C'était la veille du vingt-quatre, et Amy pouvait pratiquement sentir la tension entre les champions. Ils avaient décidé de ne plus manger, et la plupart d'entre eux s'étaient dirigé vers la bibliothèque, accumulant quelques connaissances avant la première tâche. Amy avait le sentiment qu'ils savaient à propos des dragons, mais elle n'était pas réellement surprise.

Les dragons étaient arrivés deux semaines plus tôt, et avaient été caches dans la forêt avec un grand nombre de gardiens de dragons, Charlie Weasley étant l'un d'entre eux. Amy n'avait vu aucun des dragons pour l'instant, mais tard dans la nuit, quand elle était incapable de dormir, il lui arrivait d'entendre le lointain rugissement de l'un d'entre eux dans la nuit silencieuse.

Ce n'est qu'après le déjeuner qu'Harry et Hermione l'approchèrent, pour lui demander s'ils pouvaient utiliser sa salle de classe. Amy avait quelques idées sur l'utilité qu'ils pourraient y trouver, et ses hypothèses de confirmèrent le jour d'après, pendant le tournoi.

Le matin suivant, Amy marcha jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch avec la foule. Tout le monde criait et sifflait, demandant le début de la première tâche. Amy se trouva bientôt assise avec les autres professeurs.

"C'est vraiment très excitant," disait le professeur Chourave à Amy. Cependant, avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, une voix intervint.

"Excusez moi de vous interrompre Professeurs," commença la voix profonde. Les enseignantes se tournèrent pour voir Charlie Weasley qui leur souriait.

"M. Weasley !" S'exclama Chourave. "Cela fait si longtemps !" Charlie rit doucement.

"Oui, professeur, c'est vrai," appuya-t-il avant de se tourner vers Amy. "Professeur Wyman. "

"Charlie, " sourit Amy. Chourave leur jeta un regard, puis se tourna vers la personne à sa droite. Charlie s'installa sur le siège à côté d'Amy.

"Alors," commença-t-il, "Impatiente ?" Amy posa ses yeux sur lui. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle l'avait vu, et encore, tout s'était passé dans le noir. Elle pouvait maintenant voir qu'à la lumière, ses cheveux étaient plus près de la couleur de ceux des jumeaux plutôt que de Ron ou Ginny, mais que ses yeux eux, n'avait pas changé. Il avait une petite barbe, mais rien d'excessif, juste quelques poils sur sa mâchoire carrée. Il était, cependant, aussi musclé que dans ses souvenirs. Pour tout dire, il était attirant, et pas qu'un peu.

"De regarder quelques élèves se faire brûler par un dragon ?" Demanda Amy, incrédule. Elle se tourna pour regarder le terrain de Quidditch. "Non, pas exactement. " Charlie rit.

"Ils ne vont pas se faire brûler," ajouta-t-il. Amy se tourna vers lui, un sourcil levé. "Gravement," compléta-t-il à contre cœur. Amy rigola, secouant ses longs cheveux bouclés, et Charlie rit avec elle, l'observant du coin de l'œil. Contrairement à la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle portait une paire de jeans, et un sweater, et ses cheveux étaient lâchés, tombants en lourdes boucles brunes aux reflets roux. Elle ne portait pas de maquillage, ou vraiment très peu, et Charlie la trouva encore plus jolie de jour que de nuit.

"Vous savez, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous le demander la dernière fois" commença Charlie, "mais vous n'êtes pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas?"

Amy le regarda. "Et qu'est-ce qui m'a trahie ? " demanda-t-elle d'un ton on ne peut plus sarcastique. Charlie se mit à rire, surprit qu'un professeur de Poudlard puisse avoir un tel sens de l'humour.

"D'accord," il continuait à rire. "C'est vrai, question stupide _(* Ndt: facile à deviner pour les anglais à cause de l'accent américain d'Amy !)_. Laissez-moi reformuler ça. D'où est-ce que vous venez ?"

"D'Amérique," répondit-elle, riant à la tête que faisait Charlie. Il la fixa un petit moment avant qu'elle ne craque.

"Chicago, c'est une des grandes villes. " dit-elle finalement. Avant que Charlie ne puisse lui répondre, la voix de Verpey rugit dans le stade. Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers le terrain, ou la première tâche était sur le point de commencer.

"Bonjour, mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs ! Bienvenue à la première tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! Nos champions et nos juges sont prêts, alors commençons ! Le premier champion eeeeest : M. Cedric Diggory !" Amy se tordît le cou pour apercevoir Cedric, qui arrivait par un tunnel.

"M. Diggory combattra le Suédois à museau court, et sa tâche sera de passez devant le dragon, et de s'emparer de l'œuf d'or !" La foule criait d'excitation, acclamant Cedric, et sautillant d'impatience.

Cedric brandit sa baguette vers le dragon, lui envoyant des étincelles. Le dragon rugit, envoyant des flammes vers Cedric, qui roula sur le côté et se cacha derrière un rocher.

"Oooh, ce n'est pas passé très loin, " commenta Verpey, alors que la foule acclamait le champion de Poudlard. Cedric regarda par dessus le rocher, lançant à nouveau des étincelles, essayant d'attirer l'attention du dragon ailleurs. Le dragon se tourna un instant, et Cedric en profita pour traverser une bonne partie de l'arène, courant jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, et tentant toujours de rester hors du champ de vision de la bête. "Il prend des risques, celui la !" S'exclama Ludo, alors que le Suédois à museau court remarquait Cedric, et se tournait lentement vers lui, sa gueule enflammée grande ouverte.

Le septième année tenta encore une fois de le distraire, en envoyant une volée de canaris vers le dragon, qui en un instant furent brulés. "Une intelligente technique -dommage qu'elle n'ait pas eu l'effet escompté !"

Cedric se renfrogna, et pointa sa baguette sur un rocher, criant des mots qui se perdirent dans les applaudissements des spectateurs. Le rocher se transforma lentement en un labrador beige, qui se mît immédiatement à aboyer, attirant l'attention du dragon. Alors que la créature se concentrait sur le chien, Cedric couru jusqu'aux œufs et attrapa le doré, juste au moment où le dragon se tournait, envoyant un jet incandescent vers Cedric. Il se pencha une seconde trop tard, et sa manche prit feu.

Instantanément, trois gardiens de dragons sautèrent dans l'arène, envoyant des sorts d'immobilisation au Suédois à museau court, qui tomba sur le côté. Les gardiens l'évacuèrent, et se préparèrent à amener le dragon suivant.

Cedric, qui avait réussit à arranger sa manche, leva la main tenant l'œuf en l'air, le secouant alors que les spectateurs criaient et acclamaient son succès. Cedric se tourna vers les juges, qui étaient prêts à lui donner son score. Madame Maxime commença, et un huit s'éleva dans le ciel. Croupton la suivit avec un sept, Dumbledore un huit, Verpey un huit et enfin Karkaroff un sept.

Charlie se tourna vers Amy. "Hé bien voila, " la taquina-t-il, "Il n'est pas si brûlé que ça. " Amy rit avec lui, souriant et se mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Ils se retournèrent vers le stade alors que Fleur entrait, mais continuèrent à se lancer des regards pendant toute la durée du passage de Fleur.

Fleur utilisa sa baguette pour plonger le dragon dans un espèce d'état de transe, l'endormissant à moitié. Mais avant quelle n'ait pu attraper l'œuf, le dragon se réveilla et brûla le bas de sa robe. Elle éteignit rapidement le feu, puis prit l'œuf d'or dans ses bras. Avant que le dragon ne puisse lui envoyer une autre boule de feu, les gardiens étaient descendus et l'avaient immobilisé.

Tandis que Fleur recevait son score, un 35, les gardiens amenèrent le dragon suivant, un Boutefeu chinois. Alors que Krum démarrait sa tâche, Amy se tourna vers Charlie. " Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'êtes pas en bas pour aider, vous aussi ?" Demanda-t-elle. Charlie la regarda, avant de se reconcentrer sur le stade.

"Il ne faut que deux ou trois personnes pour contrôler un dragon. Enfin, j'irais peut être aider pour la dernière dragonne." l'informa-t-il, regardant Krum esquiver son propre dragon.

"Celui d'Harry, non ?" Questionna Amy, regardant Charlie avec inquiétude. Il posa à nouveau ses yeux sur elle.

"Il a le Magyar à pointes." Lui dit Charlie. Amy continua à le regarder, n'ayant absolument aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait. "Les Magyars à pointes sont horribles, même dans les meilleures conditions, et je n'appellerait même pas cela de bonnes conditions." Amy hocha la tête, et se retourna vers le stade.

Charlie voyait l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, et il attrapa sa main un instant. Elle posa ses yeux sur leurs mains liées, avant de remonter vers les yeux de Charlie. "Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, Harry sait comment se sortir des situations à risque." Il pressa doucement sa main, avant de la relâcher. Amy fixa sa main vide pendant un moment, regrettant la chaleur de sa main à lui. Elle se concentra à nouveau sur le stade au moment où Krum s'emparait de l'œuf d'or.

Il semblait intact, mais Amy remarque que quelque uns des œufs étaient bien endommagés. Charlie grogna lorsqu'il le vit, étant donné que les champions n'étaient pas censés abîmer les vrais œufs. Néanmoins, les gardiens immobilisèrent le Boutefeu chinois, et les juges donnèrent leurs notes à Krum. Karkaroff lui accorda un dix (injuste favoritisme), n'enlevant pas de points malgré les œufs cassés. Au final, Krum gagna 40 points. Karkaroff arborait un large sourire, et lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Amy, il lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle se tortilla inconfortablement dans son siège, ce que remarqua Charlie. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Harry entra dans l'arène.

Amy sourit à la vue des élèves de Gryffondors, accompagnés par les Serdaigle et les Pouffsouffles, sautants partout dans les gradins, et encourageants le deuxième champion de Poudlard. Harry s'approcha du centre du terrain, où son dragon était assis. Il lui rugit à la figure, envoyant une vague de flammes dans sa direction. Il les esquiva, avant de lever sa baguette et de crier "Accio Éclair de feu !" Il resta un moment debout , regardant autour de lui.

La foule était silencieuse, et ce silence ne fut brisé que par le sifflement d'un objet se déplaçant vers le stade à grande vitesse. Les spectateurs regardèrent autour d'eux, et certains se mirent à crier lorsqu'ils virent le balai fendre les airs, et s'arrêter près de Harry. Harry monta sur son balai, et vola haut, toujours plus haut, attirant l'attention du dragon sur lui.

Alors qu'il volait de plus en plus haut, Harry s'arrêta soudainement, avant de s'approcher tout près du dragon, sans pour autant se faire toucher par les flammes, mais assez près pour rester en plein dans son champ de vision. Il répétait ce petit manège, volait près du dragon, puis s'éloignait rapidement. Il atteint finalement son but. Le dragon, qui s'énervait de ne pas pouvoir atteindre cette petite cible volante, fit battre ses ailes deux ou trois fois, poussa sur le sol, et s'envola dans le ciel. A la seconde où ses griffes quittèrent le sol, Harry plongea sous les ailes du dragon en direction des œufs. Il tendit la main, attrapa l'œuf d'or, et retourna dans les airs. Tandis que la foule explosait en un tonnerre d'applaudissements, Harry retourna son balai, pour voir le Magyar à pointes lui envoyer un jet de flammes. Il ne pût les éviter, et elles vinrent lécher son épaule. Les gardiens, déjà dans l'arène, immobilisèrent aussitôt la dragonne.

Charlie sauta sur ses pieds, applaudissant en même temps que les autres spectateurs. Amy lui sourit, avant de se lever et d'applaudir à son tour. Harry se posa dans l'arène, tremblant légèrement, et s'agrippant à son œuf doré. Alors que les juges décidaient de leurs notes, l'infirmière de l'école, Madame Pomfresh, tira Harry à l'écart dans une tente.

Charlie se pencha vers Amy. "Vous voyez," dit il encore une fois. "Sur les quatre, il y en a seulement trois qui se sont fait brûler !" Amy se mit à rire, plutôt fort. Alors qu'elle était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, la foule recommença à applaudir. Harry était revenu dans l'arène. Amy fut heureuse de voir que Ron se tenait à ses côtés, et elle espéra que leur dispute était terminée. Harry fit face aux juges, qui levèrent leurs baguettes. Un huit, un neuf, un autre neuf, un dix et un quatre.

La foule hua Karkaroff alors qu'il abaissait sa baguette, et Amy lui jeta un regard noir. "Un quatre ?" demanda Charlie, éberlué. "Et-ce qu'il est fou ?" Mentalement, Amy calcula le score de Harry, et malgré cette note injustifiée de Karkaroff, il atteignait les 40 points, à égalité avec Krum pour la première place. Charlie interrompit Amy avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre. "Oh, excusez moi, ma mère m'a demandé de parler à Harry avant que je ne parte. " Charlie se tourna, et il était en bas des marches avant qu'Amy ne puisse dire un mot. Elle le suivit du regard alors qu'il disparaissait dans la foule, déçue qu'il ne lui ait pas réellement dit au revoir. Amy secoua la tête à cette pensée, et suivit le reste des spectateurs en dehors du terrain de Quidditch, retournant au château.

Il avait commencé à bruiner légèrement, et dans le ciel on apercevais de gros nuages d'orage au loin, éclairs et tonnerre éclatants déjà en leur cœur. Comme il commençait à pleuvoir plus fort, Amy enroula ses bras dans son fin sweater, se réprimandant intérieurement de n'avoir rien pris de plus chaud. Alors qu'elle approchait du château, la pluie dégringolait, collant ses cheveux mouillés à son visage. Amy soupira, agacée, repoussant les mèches trempées.

"Amy ! Amy, attendez !" cria une voix. Amy se retourna, et vit Charlie Weasley courir vers elle. La pluie avait traversé sa chemise, déjà serrée, le trempant de la tête aux pieds. Les yeux d'Amy s'attardèrent sur les muscles de ses épaules, avant de remonter vers ses yeux. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit en train de le détailler. "Hey," dit il en arrivant à sa hauteur. "Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te- de vous dire au revoir. " Amy rit, encore une fois, avant de s'arrêter. Il était en train de la fixer intensément, ses yeux ne quittant pas son visage. Il leva la main jusqu'à sa joue pour écarter quelques mèches trempées de son visage, sa main frôlant doucement sa peau. Elle frissonna, mais pas à cause du froid ou de la pluie. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et remarqua que quelque chose se cachait derrière ses iris bleus. Un muscle se tordît au plus profond d'Amy, et elle dût se retenir de faire quoique ce soit d'embarrassant.

"On se voit bientôt alors," dit il brusquement, enlevant sa main et reculant de quelques pas. Amy le regarda, un peu perdue, avant de secouer la tête, comme pour éclaircir ses pensées.

"Très bien," dit elle à son tour. "On se voit bientôt. " Elle recula en tremblant légèrement, avant de se retourner. Un million de pensées lui traversait l'esprit à ce moment là, et elle secoua la tête pour les chasser, puis se mît à courir vers le château, voulant échapper à la pluie battante. Charlie la suivit du regard tout le long de son chemin vers le château, admirant la façon dont ses cheveux mouillés continuaient à boucler, et la façon dont son pull épousait son corps. Il ne se retourna qu'une fois qu'elle fut entrée, et marcha au travers du parc, maintenant vide.

* * *

Merci à tous les gens qui lisent de passer un peu de temps ici ! J'aurais aimé poster ce chapitre rempli de Charlie le 12 décembre (anniversaire de Charlie, d'après JKR...) mais bon, on fait pas ce qu'on veut dans la vie... En tous cas, un grand merci à LauraNyra, alyana black, Littleplume et Anju-san de s'être manifestées d'une manière où d'une autre ! A bientôt pour la suite de l'histoire d'Amy... et de Charlie :)


	7. Chapter 7

_**HERE FOR YOU**_

**par wisegirl2772**

**traduction de m13a**

**L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK. Rowling.**

**L'histoire et les OC ont été créés par wisegirl2772.**

**Chapitre 7**

La semaine qui suivit, les élèves n'arrêtèrent pas de parler de la première tâche. Ils étaient encore tous époustouflés par ce qu'il s'était passé, et ne pouvaient s'empêcher de répéter combien c'était génial de voir des dragons vivants. Cependant, alors que les semaines passaient, les élèves se lassèrent de raconter encore et encore les mêmes histoires, et espéraient que quelque chose de nouveau apparaîtrait et leur donnerait à discuter. Les professeurs ne les déçurent pas.

C'est durant ses classes que le Professeur McGonagall se chargeait d'annoncer aux élèves la tenue d'un bal de fin d'année, qui d'après ce qu'Amy en comprit, serait simplement une fête le soir du réveillon de Noël. Ce n'était vraiment rien de spécial pour Amy, étant donné qu'elle avait grandi en allant aux bals donnés dans son école moldue. Mais pour chaque fille de Poudlard, c'était une raison de se regrouper dans tous les coins en gloussant, pour discuter robes, coiffures, et bien sûr, cavaliers.

Amy trouvait hilarant la façon dont ces filles chuchotaient et gloussaient, se taisant soudainement à chaque fois qu'un mâle passait devant elles, toutes rêvant que le mâle en question les invite au bal. Tout cela au plus grand malheur des garçons de quatrième année, qui ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire, ou comment inviter une fille. Amy croisait constamment des garçons cherchant leurs mots alors qu'ils essayaient d'inviter une fille au bal, quand elle marchait de sa classe à la Grande Salle.

Amy ne pensait pas réellement au bal, mis à part quand elle riait du comportement des jeunes filles, ou bien quand elle plaignait les garçons, qui semblaient si nerveux. Sa mère lui avait demandé de rentrer à la maison pour Noël, vu qu'elle n'avait pas eu de congés à Thanksgiving, ce qui avait vraiment énervé la mère d'Amy. Amy était totalement d'accord, et elle préférait largement être chez elle, avec sa famille et la cuisine de sa mère, plutôt que de rester assise à surveiller une bande d'adolescents pleins d'hormones se trémoussants les uns à côté des autres. Elle avait eu assez de ce genre de choses pendant sa propre adolescence. Il semblait, cependant, que le Professeur McGonagall ne voyait pas les choses sous le même angle.

Amy se dirigeait vers son bureau quand McGonagall l'avait interpellée. "Professeur Wyman ! Professeur Wyman !" Appela-t-elle à travers le hall bondé. Amy s'arrêta et ajusta la bandoulière de sa sacoche, attendant que son aînée la rejoigne.

"Est ce que je peux vous aider Professeur McGonagall ?" demanda Amy, regardant la très respectée enseignante.

"Oui, en effet," répondit McGonagall. "Vous pourrez chaperonner le bal de fin d'année et vous assurer que tous les élèves rentrent sains et saufs à leurs dortoirs. " Amy fixa le professeur, sa bouche légèrement ouverte à cause de la surprise. McGonagall la regarda, et ajouta : "Cela ne pose aucun problème, si je me me rappelle bien ?" Elle la fixa d'un petit air supérieur.

"Au contraire, Professeur," commença Amy, "c'est un peu-"

"Excellent!" S'exclama McGonagall. "Je vous attends devant la Grande Salle pour 20 h. Et s'il vous plaît, ne portez pas vos vêtements habituels. Il faudra quelque chose d'élégant." McGonagall s'évapora, bougeant à travers la masse d'élèves avec aisance.

"Attendez !" la rappela Amy. "Professeur McGonagall ! Je ne peux pas !" Son aînée ne fit pas attention à ses cris, ignorant la plus jeune enseignante. "Merde," murmura Amy. "Maman va littéralement me tuer." Elle soupira, et passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. "Au moins, je n'ai pas besoin de cavalier. "

"Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas en colère ?" demanda Amy, qui n'y croyait pas trop, accroupie devant sa cheminée.

"Bien sûr que non !" s'exclama sa mère. À la seconde où Amy avait atteint sa majorité, elle avait fait en sorte que la maison de ses parents soit reliée au réseau de cheminées magiques, pour pouvoir rester en contact plus facilement. "Tu n'as pas eu de bal de promo à cause de l'Académie, alors c'est une occasion en or pour te pomponner !"

"Maman ce n'est pas un bal de promo," répéta Amy. Elle était surprise que sa mère ne soit pas plus énervée que ça.

"Je le sais Amy," dit sa mère, comme si elle parlait à un petit enfant. "Mais j'exige quand même au moins une photo." Amy leva les yeux au ciel.

"Oui maman," dit elle, "Mais tu n'es même pas un tout petit peu énervée que je ne sois pas là pour le réveillon ?"

"Du moment que tu es à la maison pour le jour de Noël, ça n'est pas un problème !"la rassura sa mère. "Tu pourras toujours planer jusqu'ici quand tu auras terminé."

"Planer ?" demanda Amy, essayant de deviner ce que sa mère avait voulu dire par là. "De quoi est-ce que tu parles?"

"Tu sais bien," Elle s'éloigna du feu, et se mit à tourner sur elle-même. Elle attrapa la chaise à côté d'elle pour éviter de tomber. Amy éclata de rire.

"Ah, je pense que tu veux dire transplaner maman," ajouta Amy en riant.

"Peu importe," répliqua sa mère, se rasseyant près du feu. "Ce n'est pas très grave, à partir du moment où tu peux rester pour la fin des vacances." Amy acquiesça doucement.

"D'accord maman, si tu le veux," commença Amy.

"Crois moi, je le veux," l'interrompit sa mère. Cela fit rire Amy.

"Très bien, alors," conclut Amy. "Je vais y aller. Je te vois la semaine prochaine maman. "

"À la semaine prochaine mon bébé," approuva sa mère. "Je t'aime. "

"Je t'aime aussi maman," dit Amy, s'écartant des flammes vertes. 'Eh bien,' pensa Amy. 'Je ne pensais pas qu'elle prendrait ça aussi facilement.' Amy se perdit dans ses pensées un moment avant de renifler. 'Tout ça va probablement être exactement comme un bal de promo."

La nuit du bal de fin d'année arriva, tandis qu'Amy était assise sur son lit, essayant en vain d'enfiler ses chaussures. Frustrée, elle tira sur la lanière de son escarpin, libérant son pieds, et après quelques essais, réussit enfin à fermer la boucle. "Je déteste les talons" murmura-t-elle. Secouant la tête, quelques mèches bouclées lui tombèrent sur le visage alors qu'elle se levait et regardait le réveil sur sa table de nuit. 19h45.

'Je ferais mieux de descendre,' pensa Amy, attrapant le châle sur sa chaise. 'Avant que McGonagall ne m'arrache la tête à cause de mon retard.' Amy ferma la porte de ses appartements, et traversa les couloirs complètements vides. Elle arrivait à entendre le bourdonnement de la musique s'échappant de la Grande Salle, et le bruit des conversations l'accompagnant. Alors qu'elle descendait les marches de pierre, Amy s'accrocha à la rambarde, craignant de trébucher à cause des satanés escarpins qu'elle portait. Alors qu'elle approchait du bal, elle remarqua que les couloirs autour d'elle étaient de plus en plus décorés, avec des guirlandes et des bouquets de gui qui ajoutaient à l'ambiance festive.

Amy tourna au bout du dernier couloir, se trouvant à l'entrée de l'école. Cela ressemblait beaucoup au jour de son arrivée, quand les couloirs étaient vides, et que les tableaux bougeaient et parlaient entre eux. Seulement, à la place de son jean, elle portait une robe de soirée, et le silence n'était pas au rendez vous, même si personne n'était visible.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait, Amy vit les quatre champions alignés devant les portes avec leurs cavalier ou cavalières, tandis que le Professeur McGonagall faisait entrer les dernier élèves à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle. "Bonsoir Professeur," salua Amy en arrivant à hauteur des champions. Harry se retourna, avec sa cavalière (une des jumelles Patil, bien qu'Amy n'aurait su dire laquelle), ainsi que la cavalière de Krum, qu'Amy reconnut comme Hermione Granger, même si cette dernière ne ressemblait en rien à l'habituelle masse de cheveux ambulante qu'elle était, mais plutôt à une jeune fille élégante avec des cheveux soyeux. Amy leur sourit largement, avant de se tourner vers le Professeur McGonagall, qui fronçait des sourcils en la regardant.

"Je commençais à croire que vous ne viendriez pas," informa-t-elle Amy. Celle-ci rit légèrement.

"Eh bien, je suis là" dit Amy en haussant les épaules. "Où voulez-vous que j'aille ?"

"À l'intérieur," répondit fermement McGonagall, indiquant ainsi que la conversation était close. Elle en profita pour reporter son attention sur les champions, ne parlant maintenant qu'à eux.

"Très bien," murmura Amy. Harry regarda par dessus l'épaule de McGonagall, et sourit à son professeur d'Enchantements, qui lui fit un signe de la main en retour avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Amy, avec l'aide du Professeur McGonagall avait travaillé dur sur la décoration de cette salle, enchantant des stalactites pour qu'elles restent suspendues en l'air, et disposant du gui et du houx sur les murs. Amy traversa la foule, se dirigeant vers le devant de la salle, où les trois autres directeurs de maison se tenaient.

Alors qu'elle avançait parmi les personnes présentes, Amy passa à côté d'un jeune homme portant une robe de bal noire. Elle le dépassa sans regarder en arrière, sans même l'apercevoir. Lui, par contre, la fixa après son passage, et la regarda prendre place à côté de Dumbledore, qui l'accueillir chaleureusement. La robe qu'elle portait atteignait le bas de ses pieds, la couleur verte du tissu, une sorte de soie ou de satin, contrastait avec sa peau pâle. Son visage était dégagé, ses boucles étant retenues par une pince blanche brillante, qui accompagnait le tout. De là où il se tenait, il arrivait à voir les paillettes de son maquillage, et il pensa qu'elle était la plus belle chose qu'il avait jamais vu. Il nota que ceci n'avait malheureusement pas échappé au Professeur Karkaroff, qui de toute évidence, reluquait Amy sans se cacher. Un sentiment étrange s'empara de lui, et il commença à avancer vers elle.

Alors qu'il marchait à travers la foule, les champions entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, et allèrent jusqu'au centre de la piste de danse. Il entendit une musique lente se disperser dans la salle. Du coin de l'œil, il vit les champions commencer à bouger à travers la piste, valsant au rythme de la musique.

L'homme était encore à quelques mètres d'elle lorsque Karkaroff fit un mouvement, et tendit sa main à Amy, qui la prit tout en regardant nerveusement autour d'elle. Il s'arrêta en chemin, regardant Karkaroff la tirer sur la piste de danse, et placer une main noueuse autour de sa taille, serrant son autre main fort autour de la sienne. Elle plaça avec réticence sa main sur son épaule, et il commença à mener, dansant avec elle les pas appris, la tenant un peu plus près de lui que nécessaire.

Alors qu'ils valsaient, Karkaroff la souleva au dessus de la foule, et Amy aperçu une pointe d'orange. De retour sur la terre ferme, et dans les bras de Karkaroff, elle regarda par dessus son épaule, cherchant la tête rousse qu'elle pensait avoir vu, quand Karkaroff lui attrapa la taille à deux mains, et la porta en même temps que toutes les autres filles. Il la tenait fermement, mais Amy sentait quand même que ses mains glissaient de sa taille, à cause du tissu brillant de sa robe. Elle appuya ses mains sur ses épaules alors qu'elle était en train d'échapper à son emprise. Elle n'aurait pas le temps de préparer ses jambes s'il la lâchait, et elle s'attendait donc à tomber par terre. Mais à la place, une paire de bras chauds s'enroula autour de sa taille, la gardant en l'air un moment, avant de la reposer doucement sur le sol.

Amy lâcha un soupir de soulagement, écartant Karkaroff qui était en train de s'excuser, lui assurant qu'elle allait parfaitement bien. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué que la musique était passée d'une lente valse, à une musique plus vivante, et que beaucoup d'élèves avaient rejoint la piste. Assurant à nouveau à Karkaroff qu'elle allait bien, elle se retourna pour rencontrer la personne qui lui avait évité une humiliation certaine.

Elle du lever les yeux pour finalement voir le visage de son sauveur. "Charlie !" S'exclama t elle, remettant consciencieusement une de ses boucles en place. "Je ne savais pas que vous alliez venir !"

Charlie rit légèrement, détaillant Amy de haut en bas. "Je ne savais pas non plus réellement que j'allais venir," expliqua-t-il, "mais j'ai reçu une invitation de Dumbledore tout juste hier." Alors qu'ils discutaient, ils s'écartèrent du centre de la salle, ne voulant pas rester coincés au milieu d'adolescents transpirants pour continuer leur conversation.

Ces deux-là passèrent l'heure qui suivi à parler, évoquant le tournoi et ce qui allait arriver. Ils se fixèrent ensuite sur le sujet du bal en lui même.

"Vous aviez l'air de bien vous amusez tout à l'heure," la taquina Charlie, montrant la piste de danse de la tête, qui s'était d'ailleurs un peu vidée, sûrement car les élèves partaient chercher de la nourriture où des coins plus tranquilles. Amy laissa s'échapper un reniflement par très glamour.

"Non, pas exactement," Amy rit, Charlie la suivit.

"Donc, que faites vous pour le reste de vos vacances ?" Demanda Charlie. "Vous allez rester coincée à Poudlard ?"

Amy secoua la tête, regardant les élèves danser sur une des dernières chanson des Bizarr' Sisters. "Non,"commença t elle, "ma mère veut que je rentre chez moi pour Noël. J'aurais normalement dû partir au début des vacances, mais le Professeur McGonagall m'a portée volontaire pour chaperonner le bal, alors, je suis là." Amy remua doucement la tête, et quelques mèches s'échappèrent de son chignon pour venir caresser son menton. "Je pensais que ma mère allait me tuer quand je lui ai dit que je ne serait pas là pour le réveillon, mais elle était toute excitée, et m'a dit qu'elle exigeait au moins une photo de moi avec une robe digne de ce nom." Amy et Charlie se remirent à rire.

"Je pense qu'elle ne trouve pas ça normal qu'elle n'ait jamais eu à m'acheter de robe de soirée," expliqua Amy. "J'étais dans une école de filles, alors ils ne pouvaient pas réellement faire un bal avec... seulement des filles." Charlie rit encore une fois. "Et alors, à propos de vous, Charlie ? Quels sont vos plans pour ces vacances ?"

"Oh, ce n'est pas très compliqué," dit Charlie. "Je vais aller au Terrier, et ma mère cuisinera un festin, même si on ne sera que cinq au lieu de neuf, et on va tous manger jusqu'à ce qu'on soit sur le point d'exploser." Amy laissa échapper un petit rire.

"C'est vrai," dit-elle, pensante. Charlie se tourna vers elle. "Il y a toujours des Weasley que je n'ai pas rencontrés."

"Eh bien, nous pouvons changer ça," s'exclama Charlie, se levant soudainement. "Je serais là dans un instant." Amy le regarda partir, un peu confuse par rapport à ce qu'il venait de dire. Alors qu'il disparaissait dans la foule, Amy se tourna et observa une des tables un peu plus loin. Assis à cette table, se trouvaient Harry, Ron et Hermione. Harry était assis entre les deux autres, et semblait un peu mal à l'aise, tandis que ses amis paraissaient au milieu d'une dispute. Amy regarda Hermione se lever et crier quelque chose à Ron, avant de s'enfuir furieusement. Quelques moments plus tard, Krum apparut à la table des garçons, cherchant apparemment sa cavalière. Il resta seulement quelques secondes, échangeant deux ou trois mots avec les garçons, avant de se retourner, ses boissons à la main, et de continuer à chercher Hermione.

Alors que Viktor quittait la table des garçons, Charlie réapparut avec un autre roux à ses côtés. Les deux jeunes hommes se chamaillaient, et Charlie traînait l'autre garçon derrière lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Charlie ?" demanda l'autre garçon. "Je ne peux pas quitter mon poste ! Que va me dire M. Croupton ?"

"Sûrement de la fermer, Wistily," le taquina Charlie, tirant le garçon beaucoup plus faible vers Amy. Amy rit légèrement, et se releva. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'elle, elle remarqua leur ressemblance, qui allait des mêmes cheveux roux aux mêmes yeux bleus, en passant par les tâches de rousseur. Charlie planta l'autre jeune homme devant lui, le faisant trébucher. Il se remit droit, époussetant inutilement son robe de soirée. "Percy, voici Amy Wyman," présenta Charlie," la nouvelle enseignante d'Enchantements à Poudlard. "

"Amy," dit Charlie en se tournant vers elle, "je te présente mon cher petit frère, Percy." Amy se retint de glousser au ton qu'avait prit Charlie, et tendit la main à Percy, qui la serra avec raideur.

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Percy," lui assura poliment Amy.

"Vous de même," commença-t-il. "Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois retourner faire mon travail." Percy lança un regard noir à Charlie, qui lui envoya un sourire brillant, avant qu'il ne replonge dans la masse mouvante des personnes qui dansaient.

"Bon," remarqua Amy, "il est différent." Un rire bruyant s'échappa de la gorge de Charlie.

"Oui, mais il reste un Weasley," lui accorda Charlie. "Maintenant, il n'y a plus que trois Weasley que tu n'as pas rencontré." La respiration d'Amy se bloqua un instant lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il l'avait tutoyée, puis voyant Charlie se remettre à rire, elle ne pus s'empêcher de l'imiter. Tandis qu'il riaient ensemble, la musique changea, et passa d'un tube moderne et rapide, à une chanson beaucoup plus lente et intime. Alors que leurs rires se calmaient doucement, Charlie se tourna vers Amy, et lui offrit sa main. "On danse ?" Demanda-t-il, calme et indifférent en apparence. Il espérait vraiment qu'Amy n'ai pas remarqué le léger tremblement de sa main au moment où il prononçait ces mots. Amy le regarda un moment, avant de placer sa main dans la sienne, et de l'emmener avec elle sur la piste de danse.

Étant donné que c'était sûrement l'une des dernières chansons de la soirée, beaucoup de couples étaient retournés danser, et aucun élève ne remarqua que leur professeur d'Enchantements dansait avec un homme aux cheveux roux. Charlie plaça doucement ses bras autour de la taille d'Amy, alors que celle ci posait avec hésitation ses mains sur ses épaules. Au son de la musique, le couple dansa, se balançant gentiment d'un côté puis de l'autre, ne laissant pas leurs regards se rencontrer. Amy était contente de pouvoir poser ses yeux juste au dessus de l'épaule de Charlie, et ce dernier de regarder les boucles brunes regroupées dans la nuque d'Amy, qui essayaient sans cesse de s'échapper de la pince brillante qui les maintenaient en place.

Alors que la chanson se terminait, Amy s'écarta de Charlie. "Je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher," commença-t-elle, " Je dois partir assez tôt demain, et je n'ai encore rien préparé."

"Oh, d'accord," acquiesça Charlie. "Bien sur. Bon, eh bien, hum, bonne nuit Amy," termina-t-il maladroitement.

Amy sourit doucement. "Bonne nuit Charlie. Joyeux Noël." Amy se retourna, et marcha vers la porte de la Grande Salle. Elle s'arrêta après quelques mètres, se tournant vers Charlie. "Au passage," murmura-t-elle, "Merci."

Charlie la fixa un instant. "Pour quoi ?" Demanda-t-il curieusement. Amy mordit légèrement sa lèvre.

"Pour tout," répondit-t-elle, souriant une fois de plus, avant de faire demi-tour et de quitter la Grande Salle, laissant derrière elle Charlie, qui, debout au milieu des danseurs, souriait comme un idiot.

Merci à tous ceux qui continuent/commencent à lire ! Merci aussi à Alesia Love Archer, et à Nonam (plus de Charlie ne peut nous faire que du bien ;) ) J'espère que tout le monde a passé de bonnes fêtes, et puis je vous souhaite une bonne année à tous ! A bientôt :)


End file.
